Sasuke's Uncotrollable Lust
by boredteenager
Summary: Bam! Sasuke's having preadulthood hormone craze! Tsk. Tsk. Not good. Sakura's gonna have a hard time dealing with this. [sasusaku][naruhina][nejiten][shikaino]REWRITTEN!
1. Ant Bully

**Sasuke's Uncontrollable Lust**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**Summary:**

Bam! Sasuke's having preadulthood hormone craze! Tsk. Tsk. Not good. Sakura's gonna have a hard time dealing with this.

**Disclaimer:** I own a dog.

**Chapter 1:**

The Ant Bully

* * *

"You FREAKING asshole! GIVE me back my UNDERWEAR!" shouted a pink haired girl.

"You mean this pink bunny bikini-like underwear?" a guy with raven hair teases.

"OMG! I'm gonna kill you!" she snapped.

…and run after him…

…holding a chainsaw...

**A/N:** very nice intro eh?

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Raven haired. Onyx eyes… handsome face…19 year-old lad. Living with his brother, Itachi, while his parents were in New York for some business. He also lives with Sakura Haruno who he had been teasing for 14 years now… well life is like that and he loves it that way.

"Come on… don't tell me you can't catch me? What a slow poke." he teased.

"You shut up, chicken hair! I'm SO NOT a slow poke! Give me that back!" Sakura took hold of his shirt straddling him on the ground.

* * *

**Sakura Haruno:** Pink Haired. Green eyes… very pretty face… 18 year-old gal. Living with Sasuke and Itachi, both parents are dead. Obviously being the only heiress, she has the control over all the Haruno riches. Hates Sasuke very much… She has a crush on Sasuke's bro, Itachi.

"Get off me. You know you should go to gym. Maybe you're not-so-average-forehead adds on your weight." he smirked seeing her reaction.

"Freaking… freak! DIE!" she pound her small fist on his chest when he reversed their position…

"you're so small… and cute." He whispered on her ear.

She blushed

"EHEM"

They looked back.

Itachi.

"You know bro, you both are already 18, if people saw you in that position, they would definitely think dirty thoughts."

They blushed. _Like what you're thinking now... eh? Brother?_

"Sorry" Sakura muttered to Itachi.

"It is okay" he lifted her chin "come let's have dinner."

Sakura blushed more. _Itachi-kun is so cute and caring.._

"And yeah, Sasuke… don't forget to return back the souvenir you got." he winked.

Sasuke smirk grew wider… he's such a jerk.

"Don't worry, bro, she will not be needing it tonight." he murmured softly... that only Sakura can hear.

"Jerk!"

"Eh? What's wrong again?" Itachi looked back at them.

"Nothing, Itachi-san" both answered.

"You two go to sleep and Sasuke don't do something naughty."

"…"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." both replied.

* * *

It was dark in their room… well you might be thinking why they sleep in one room when they are super rich.

Well...

Due to some constructions, Sakura need to share a room with the devil.

"Sasuke? Where are you?"

"…"

"Don't scare me"

"… or else" she threatened

"or else, what?"

Sasuke was at her back. She faced him just to receive a very bruising kiss.

Sasuke locked his body on hers on the cold wall. He interwined their fingers in a complex web... bringing her to arms above her head.

He kissed her deeply... intensely... more passionately with enthusiasm... with fascination... obsession... infatuation... excitement... yeah. He knows he wouldn't be doing this.

He was insane. It's her fault... for being damn tempting. Yeah, it's all her fault. It was always hers.

He's corrupting her. His childhood friend... enemy. They were friends for 14 years. Fourtheen years of mere fun with her.

He still remember how they become good friends. It was on that very day on a swing. A swing.

A swing with rusted chains of metals.

* * *

You were crying... crying over something very very very very stupid. YOu cried over a dead ant.

Can't you imagine that? An ant?

It wasn't my fault that I killed it. It bit me. What else would I do? Just stare on the freaking red ant while it sucks my blood out of my body...

I sat beside you. And stared at you like a lifeless idiot. I was like sinking down into Naruto's level...

I asked for your forgivenes...

You should be proud. I, Uchiha Sasuke, said sorry... it would be my first and maybe my last... maybe.

To think that I shouldn't say sorry... for killing an ant. It was self defense... I think.

... and after that day... we became good friends...

how crappy...

In the past few years... I had always protected you. Giving you happiness... trying hard not to kill ants again.

It's your turn to give me happiness...

Sigh... we're teenagers... I'm almost on my 20's... ready to step another level of adulthood...

Adulthood... yeah.

I also promised not to hurt you... yet, Look what I've done... I'm corrupting you...

You're like a second sister to me. You're my best friend. A friend to everybody. But...

You're Uchiha Sasuke's Sakura. My Sakura.

* * *

He kissed her... not caring... as long as he have her. It would be okay.

He pushed her on the bed... Heavy Breathing... Heavy sweating

He wants her... he took _some_ of her offending clothes. Exploring her... every single part of her... her body... from her legs to her thighs and... etcetera

He was hungry... the devil was very hungry... devouring every detail of her...

He was hungry of desire... hungry of Sakura...

Well…

* * *

It wasn't really his fault... she didn't pushed him. SHE. JUST. MOANED.

With pleasure... With the urge to want more

More of the pleasure... excitement... of SASUKE.

He wasn't corrupting her... He was helping her... He was giving her what she wanted

And what **HE** wanted

Well…

If she wants to...they can do this lustful game every night... every single night... and he's very willing... even crossing the lines.. for he Uchiha Sasuke gets what he wants... and he wants... HER.

But something's bothering him. A thing about ants. Though... he wasn't bothered... on why ants sucks blood for a living... or why ants are red... why not pink or lavender or why Sakura have this special feelings for ants...

He was bothered over something...

_"If I die... would you cry for me like what you did with the ant?"_

A question that was bothering him... and he just covered it up by corrupting HIS cute little angel...

She was an angel. He was a devil. They're totally opposites... but things go better with opposites...

He was enjoying everything... his fantasies... in life. His fantasies that had been tantalizing him...

He wants to experience this forever...

but things sweet to taste prove sour in digestion... Pleasures do not last longer.

His game ended…With a push... No, you must be kidding…

It takes more than that to defeat the devil

It ended... with a strong uppercut... POW (pacquiao)

They looked at each other... Sakura and Sasuke both **nearly **naked. yeah... atleast they still have something ON.

Too bad... Sasuke's fantasy land ended..

But the devil will make sure... Next time his angel...Will have no escape…

Not in dreams... but in reality...

* * *

**RRRRIIINNNNGGGG!**

"Damn. That stupid dream again!" he muttered gritting his teeth

"Sasuke-kun, you bastard, get up now! We're going to be late" Sakura shouted with only a towel covering her body

"_Damn Hormones" _he cursed

Well life is like that and he loves it that way…

**-smile-**

* * *

**Boredteenager: **I was thinking.. Okay, I'm done thinking. This story would remain Rated T! Thank you!

**REVIEW!**

**-shayver-**


	2. disturbing thoughts

**Sasuke's Uncontrollable Lust**

_Boredteenager_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer:** I own a dog.

**Chapter 2: **Disturbing Thoughts.

* * *

"Gawd... Sakura, you are annoying" he murmured as he stood up and went to the bathroom.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" the so-called annoying girl roared (simba LOL) as he jump on Sasuke...

"I said. You're annoying." he repeated as he took Sakura by the wrist and pin her on the wall.

"I hate you" she glared at him.

"I know." he whispered on her neck; his head resting on her shoulder.

"sa-ku-ra" he emphasized each syllable of her name. His voice was quite seductive.

He felt her shuddered making him aroused inside... feeling contented on the effect he was giving to his little innocent cherry blossom... when

**PUNCH**

"Shit" he muttered holding his stomach. That hurts. That really hurts. Damn this iron fist girl. Where did she get so much strength?

"Serves you right bastard!"

He felt red hot flush on his cheek as he looked back...

"eh?? can't show your face to me... THE UCHIHA SASUKE defeated by Haruno Sakura! ashame?" she chuckled.

"no" he simply replied not feeling the pain anymore.

"really? why don't you face me?"

"Simple. you're naked." he turned back; looking straight at Sakura's embarassed pretty face.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

_the towel fell..._

* * *

"SASUKE-BASTARD!! Sakura-chan!" an obnoxious blonde hair guy shouted waving at them.

"hello Naruto." sakura replied simply. Naruto was one of her closest friend. Though sometimes he's a bit annoying but it's still tolerable.

"guess what?" Naruto smiled brightly.

"what??" she smiled at his silliness forgetting the fact that Sasuke had seen her naked later that morning.

"field trip!!! FOR A WHOLE WEEK! we can spend time together!" he hugged sakura tightly and let go after receiving a glare 360 degree intensity from the prodigy.

"..." Sakura was speechless; it means away from Itachi for a week... she can't live without him!

_'what the heck; going away; bad... very bad; __**first... **__away from Itachi... __**second**__ a week alone with sasuke... __**third... **__no Itachi to save her from Sasuke... __**fourth... **__no Itachi... __**fifth... **__more of sasuke... __**6th... **__I will spend a whole week with sasuke!!! __**7th... **__the same with 6th! gawd... I'm going to __**HELL!**_

"eh? sa-ku-ra, speechless... too bad." he chuckled evilly. Though he was teasing her. But he never lose his calm endeavor.

"damn you!" she tried to hit him but failed, instead her fist was met by a very strong hand and back to stage one: pinned on the corridor wall... again

"Sakura... it would be great; you and me." he sighed; Sakura's attention would not be focused to Itachi... anymore...

"shut up! sick bastard!"

Sasuke's face was dangerously few inches away from her lips...

_'Look Uchiha! her lips look likes tomato' _**inner Sasuke **'the perverted one' came out.

**'no'**

_'screw her now'_

**'no'**

_'her lips are soft and chewable'_ **inner sasuke **tried to tempt him.

_'i don't want it to happen again'_ **real sasuke **spat back.

_'really? i know you enjoyed it... I'm you!'_

**'no'**

_'look! don't you like it! It would taste as delicious as sweet tomtaoes'_

_'it would taste good... just like the last time'_

**'no'**

_'don't want to happen it again'_ **real sasuke** repeated.

_'i don't...'_

_'just take her now.'_

_'now.'_

**'NOW'**

closer

closer

hot breathe

closer...

few centimeters more

_closer_

**CLOSER...**

"STOP YOU TWO! no _snuggling_ in the corridor" Kakashi uttered teasingly (LOL... snuggle... lavender and ron)

"We're not doing anything!" sakura yelled.

* * *

"this is woah! cool!" they shouted as they looked around.

"I know" Kakashi murmured feeling a bit excited of what's going to happen this week. It would be great.

_"this is a place of disturbing thoughts"_

* * *

"gather around... pipzz... got something to say!" Kakashi called out...

"yoh! sensei... sup! break it down" Naruto rapped in a very well weird... way.

"shut up dobe. break yourself." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"whatever... chicken hair with I-am-so-high-I-cannot-be-reach attitude!"

"okay... now, now little children... stop acting like adults" Kakashi teased in a very rhetoric way...

"boys will be the one to choose there roommate... it may either be a boy or a girl or maybe... just maybe a... nevermind."

"man! this is so cool! especially if you pick a girl. Only the the two of you... alone in a room..." Naruto exclaimed.

"especially if I pick Sakura-chan!"

"go to hell first, dobe" Sasuke hit Naruto.

"you wish" Naruto looked back.

Intensity between them is growing... glowing... like a beautiful firefly! LOL

-

"You first Sasuke." Kakashi told the prodigy.

"hn" he went to the box and picked a paper

and read it...

* * *

"This is so stupid! how come Sasuke got to spend a room with Sakura-chan!" the fox-boy mumbled.

"Because they are meant to be..." Tenten said dreamily.

"No! please don't say that Tenten-chan... Sakura-chan only belongs to me.. green and pink looks good together" lee shouted.

"shut up...will yah?" Neji said emotionless. HE's definitely annoyed. The surrounding is too annoying in the first place with annoying people on it.

"Shika-kun... this can't be! how could Sakura got to spend some time with my Sasuke-kun!" Ino whined pulling and pushing Shikamaru back and forth.

"You are so troublesome." Were the usual words that came out of Shikamaru's mouth.

"let's v-vi-sit the-em" Hinata said shyly.

"whatta good Idea!!" they all exclaimed. Except Neji.. because well, he was annoyed. And yeah they're all annoying people on an annoying surrounding saying annoying things that totally annoyed him. You get his point?

* * *

**"uuhhmm..."**

"what's that sound?" Naruto said curiously. Someone's like moaning or something.

"It's coming from sasuke's and sakura's room" Tenten said.

**"uuuhhhhmmm..."**

"what are they doing!?" Ino said madly.

**"this is so good sasuke! for once you satisfy me!"**

"hey isn't that Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"ssshhh" Lee hushed them.

**"what flavor is this?"**

**"strawberry... you're favorite"**

**"I have been looking for this... but well I'm still underage to buy this..."**

"are they talking about ----CndM?" Neji asked. This time rather than annoyed. He was a bit only a bit curious.

"N-no... they're still young... t-they can't be using it." Hinata answered.

**"Sakura... is the flavor still there?"**

**"nope... do you have another one?"**

**"I'm reserving this later."**

"I'm gonna kill sasuke for this!" naruto balled his fist.

**YELP**

**YELP**

**"look at what you've done!"**

**"that's not my problem..."**

**"well find it!"**

**"well... FYI... I can't find a hole!"**

**"the bigger hole... you idiot!"**

**"wait..."**

**"find it faster... If Ino caught us doing this she would be mad!"**

"what??!!" Ino yelled furiously but was then covered by Shikamaru.

"let's continue listening!"

**"found it!" Sasuke exclaimed**

**"I'm waiting"**

**"It's very difficult in the bed... why just we do this on the floor... you're gonna help me right?" it was Sasuke who asked**

**"of course"**

"what are they doing... having sex?" Tenten asked shamelessly.

**"Push harder! damnit!" Sakura ordered.**

**"I'm trying! will you just shut up!"**

**"push harder! are you a man?"**

**"are you questioning me being a guy!"**

**"I am and I will... if you wouldn't push a little harder"**

**"fine"**

**YELP**

**YELP**

**YELP**

**"aaaahhh!" she moaned.**

"fuck" Ino muttered "I'm gona tear Sakura's hair!"

"Let's stop them!" Naruto said.

but a hand stopped him..

"wait... a little more" it was the perverted Kakashi.

"pervert" Naruto cursed.

**"wait! use something for protection" Sakura stopped Sasuke.**

**"why? it's easier to do it without the **_**'thing'..."**_

**"just for safety"**

**"fine" he agreed**

SILENCE. SILENCE. SILENCE. SILENCE. SILENCE.

CRICKETS CHIRPING...

"what happened?" they all asked

**"AAAAAHHH! YYEEESSS!" **Sakura yelled

"this must be stop" Ino and Naruto yelled and...

**BLAM**

**BLAM**

opened revealing...

Sasuke eating a candy near the window... and sakura holding Ino's new bracelet sitting On the bed...

with there clothes ON...

"Hey sup guys!" she smile cheerfully.

"what were you doing...??" Naruto asked in a very furious tone.

"... and what were the weird sound coming from here??" Ino continued with a more furious tone.

"well okay..." she sighed looking at sasuke..

_"I confess..."_

* * *

"Sasuke bought me this candy... well this is mixed with Vodka... and I love it very much.. but I can't buy this because it must be above 18 and Sasuke is 19... so he can buy"

"and what about the hole-thing... eh?" Ino said a little calmer.

"well... your bracelet fell in the hole because Sasuke pushed it"

"I didn't"

"whatever" she glared at him

"anyway... we tried reaching it on the bed but failed so we did it on the floor..."

"but a box is blocking the hole... so we need to push it.."

"what about the yelp?"

"I lost balance... and that's it"

"really?"

"by the way... here's your bracelet" she handed it to Ino.

then they heard their sensei chuckled...

they look at him... and heard him say...

_"this is a place of disturbing thoughts"_

* * *

"they thoUght we're having sex!" sakura said in frustration.

"I know" Sasuke said calmly as if it wasn't a big deal.

she sat beside him.

"damnit sasuke...is that all you can say... after all that happened?"

"just go to sleep" he remarked and turned his face to Sakura...

but didn't notice that there face were just inches away... without second thoughts

Sasuke leaned and captured her lips...

her luscious lips...

that taste like tomatoes...

tomatoes...

kiss...kiss...kiss..._KISS...KISS..._

**KISS!**

his hands trailed on her back tracing her spine... skin touched skin

as Sakura felt herself weaken...at first she resisted... but no one could resist Sasuke... so she gave in...

_'how good... you tasted her again.. just like the last time' _**inner sasuke** came out.

_'uh! what? no!'_

_'just give in and feel the pleasure again...' _**inner sasuke** spatted.

_'no... I don't want it to happen again...'_

he broke the kiss...

_'I don't want it to happen again...'_

* * *

**Boredteenager:** another chappy for you! hehe... is it good? at least they kiss right? and it isn't a dream anymore!

**next chapter: **Movie making... Kakashi style (venue: the same place)

**Preview:**

_"Icha, Icha paradise... the making"_

_"Got to hell Kakashi-sensei!"_

**REVIEW!**

-shayver-


	3. movie making: part 1

**Sasuke's Uncontrollable Lust**

_Boredteenager_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **I own a dog.

**Chapter 3:**

Movie making - Kakashi style

* * *

_Relationships--- of all kind---_

_are like sand held in your hand._

_held loosely, with an open hand,_

_the sand remains where it is._

_The minute you close your band and_

_squeeze tightly to hold on,_

_the sand trickles through your fingers._

_you may hold on to some of it,_

_but most will be spilled._

_a realtionship is like that._

_Held loosely..._

_with respect and freedom for the other person,_

_it is likely remain intact._

_but hold too tightly_

_too possesively..._

_and the relationship slips away and is _

_lost._

* * *

"Whatever" said a raven haired guy as he closes the book.. why was he reading this kind of books in the first place? Ahh okay.. he remembered. It was given by Sakura. It was a lame book. A stupid book which talks about stupid things.

_If you're not possessive... guys would take advantage of your girl..._

"damn life" he closed his eyes. damn people. damn universe. damn solar system. damn world. damn movie making. damn hormones and yeah.. damnation.

he took a peek at HIS sakura... remembering the night before

he tasted her again... when was their first kiss?

he can't remember.

they had kiss awfully lot of times..

who could blame him?

They live together.

They know each other for a very long time.

Besides she's cute. yeah. cute can be an appropriate adjective for her. Pretty. Beautiful? YEah. Very Beautiful. Gorgeous. Sexy. Seductive. Totally Seductive. Her innocence is the best seduction for a young man's stepping stone into adulthood.

And lastly.. she was he's everything. Everything.

He can say that he was obsessed with her.

The problem is she only think of him as a mere brother, best friend, worst enemy.

Or does she?

Well he doesn't know. The only thing he knows is that she's head over heels in love with his brother.

But wait. Why was he thinking about all this damn things. It's just one of the factors that makes his life a damn life. He doesn't even know his true feelings for her. He definitely doesn't like her. right?

* * *

He was disturbed from his daydream thoughts as the pervert appeared.

Kakashi distributed their script for the movie making. Yeah Movie Making.. he remembered. It's a damn thing too.

"why we're doing this again?" Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto!! for the one hundered and ninety-seventh times... we will send this to the hokage and if she like it we will have an award!" Sakura shouted.

"Though... i had a very bad feelings about this" she added, a part of her says that this is going to be a troublesome movie making.

"You're right... I mean our director is Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei..." Tenten whispered approving

"yah! we're talking about kakashi here man! kakashi!" naruto furiously said.

"hush everyone and read the description of your character" gai announced

**SASUKE UCHIHA:**

_Name: Sasuke_

_Age: 19_

"sensei... are we using our own name for the movie?" sasuke asked a bit confuse.

"yup! it would be nice..." kakashi replied. "And besides it would be easier to act together just using your usual names. Right Gai-sensei.??"

_because I base most of the story in your lives -_ he chuckled inwardly.

**Description:** A bastard who only think of himself. Got a best friend who woke up in his bed the morning of christmas day, your best friend was depressed because she was rejected by your brother. And eveything went into a blur...

"what the heck! I slept with my bestfriend?" sasuke shouted in un-sasuke like.

"who's his best friend anyway" Naruto asked. It was obvious. Who else?

"..."

"Sakura" Kakashi replied with the Pervert starry bright color on his eye.

"What!!?" Sakura reacted but was hussh by Kakashi. She then decided to proceed and read her role.

**SAKURA HARUNO:**

_Name: Sakura_

_Age: 18_

"Kakashi-sensei!! where did you base this story?" Sakura asked. It was like he was basing the story with their story.

"just continue reading..." Kakashi laughed behind his mask.

**Description**: the girl who "one day woke up in her bestfriend's bed"... likes his bestfriend's big brother but was rejected and ask for comfort in the arms of Sasuke. Then everything became a blur...

"What's with the blur thing??" Naruto asked innocently. Everyone just sweatdropped.

"Does this mean Sakura and Sasuke are blind people?" Naruto added. Everyone ignored him.

"Dense" Neji spatted.

"you're dead" Sakura murmured.

"I'm still breathing" Kakashi replied.

"any seconds now" Sakura started to count.

"i'm still breathing" Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi-sensei?" sakura asked shyly

"what is it?" Kakashi then again replied.

"IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I SWEAR THAT YOU'LL NEVER HAVE CUTE LITTLE KAKASHI RUNNING PLAYING... jack and jill went up the hill to catch a pail of water... twinkle twinkle little star... up above the world so high... DIE!"

"I told you it was a bad idea" Gai whispered to Kakashi.

"Naaah.." Kakashi smirked and run away from his student. Wow. A teacher chased by his student. Unique eh? I hope it happens in real life.

* * *

"It's your turn Naruto" Gai said looking at the paper his holding while glancing once in a while to see if Kakashi's still alive.

**NARUTO UZAMAKI**

_Name: Naruto_

_Age: 19_

**Description: **Loves sakura but later like hinata because he had developed some feelings for her when he became the RAMENCAPTOR... he catches RAMEN in different flavor! he always expect the unexpected because you never expected things that are unexpected but only expect things that are expected because people expect things that are expected... Later died because of Ramen overdose!

"Excuse me! You're basing my character in CARDCAPTORS... do I look stupid??" naruto wildly said.

"yes" He simply replied.

"huh? do you think I'm stupid" Naruto asked again. With the almost same question.

"yes" He simply then again replied.

"freaking crap... director" Naruto cursed and continued to read.

**HINATA HYUUGA**

_name: Hinata_

_age: 17_

**Description**: Another ramencaptor but had a very deep secret... she turns into a PANDA when hit by cold water and return into original self when hit by hot water. She fell in the curse spring later the day when ranma fell with his father genma.

"i-it's o-okay... d-oo-eess neji-san aa-lsso change i-into a pan-d-da?" she said shyly.

"yes... but not a panda... he's well a puzzzy caat!"

"what?! freak!"

"who you calling freak?? freakzoidzz!!"

"wait a minute we are all freaks.. everyone of us and that what makes our network great!"

* * *

**NEJI HYUUGA:**

_Name: Neji_

_Age: 19_

**Description**: Also change into a cat the same process with Hinata but later becomes Inuyasha... his long coffee hair turns into white just like his eyes and grows cat-like ears and goes meow meoew...moewooewmoew

"Inuyasha's a dog you asshole!" Neji said in quite an un-Neji like way.

"die!" He announced.

"You all say that but I'm still here breathing" Yeah Kakashi never dies. Just like true love. Yuck.

"Crap"

"i'm still breathing... standing here in Konoha, Japan, east asia, Asia, earth, solar sytem, milky way, universe!"

"whatever" Everyone of them muttered except Naruto.

"Wait Kakashi-sensei.. you forgot to mention the street you are standing.." Everyone sweatdropped.

**KUNAI TENTEN: **

_Name: tenten_

_Age: 18_

**Description**: do the arrow thing.

"it is called archery" she said as a matter of fact.

"um-- okay"

**Description:** do archery and always wear that green uniform... jealous of kikyo... and very strong minded. likes the crappy, freaking freak freakazoid with freaking white hair and white eyes.. jealous of kikyo

"I never get jealous and who's kikyo anyway?'' she asked.

"nevermind" he doesn't know either. All he knows is that she died.

* * *

**INO YAMANAKA: **

_Name: Ino_

_Age: 18_

**Description: **likes Sasuke and jealous of Sakura... hates viktor krum. Her attention was diverted when they found a UFO BABY flying... in her house. She then became the earth mother and called the baby SHiKINO!

"what the!? shikino?? sasukino is better!" Ino protested.

"I'm the director here."

"That's the point... YOU'RE just the director!... you're not the writer!"

"whatever"

**SHIKAMARU NARA:**

_Name: Shikamaru_

_Age: 19_

**Description**: father of Shikino and became a cyborg... was captured by black ghost and had some special power... but then defeated black ghost.

"gawd... who made this?" _This is so troublesome._

"Gai" Kakashi smirked.

"But Iruka helped." Gai added.

"crap" _This is so troublesome._

* * *

**ROCK LEE: **

_Name: Lee_

_age: 20_

**Description:** the hollaback boy... who turns into a beautiful konoha green beast when the bell strikes 12...

"youth..!" Rock Lee shouted.

"That's the spirit, Lee!" Gai supported him.

**SABUKU NO GAARA: **

_Name: Gaara_

_Age: 19_

"I smell blood"

"er? okay?"

**Description: **another hollaback boy... but a lot cuter than the first hollaback boy! he's the so called rave master and has a cute screw driver pet name Plue!

**SABUKU NO TEMARI:**

_Name: Temari_

_age: 20_

**Description:** She is Kikyo! the third side of the bizaare love triangle between Neji and TenTen!

"blah. blah. blah." Gaara grumbled

"now let's start the freaking movie" Sasuke said in frustration.

_

* * *

_

"Icha, Icha paradise... the making" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Got to hell Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

"Sasuke-kun... let's go" Sakura called out while pulling his hand.

He's staring at her again. What's with her. Damn. Damn Crap.

What's with her? Oh right. She's Sakura.

She's he's everything

everything.

He was and still obsessed with her.

He doesn't even know his true feelings for her.

He definitely doesn't like her. right?

right?

Yes.

He doesn't like her...

He was just fond of her. Nothing else.

He doesn't love her.

Love? Pweh.

Lust Maybe. But Love Never.

* * *

**Boredteenager:** Wow! I never thought rewriting and editing my story was fun! Haha!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **CONTINUATION of movie making...

**review!**

**-shayver-**


	4. movie making: part 2

**Sasuke's Uncontrollable Lust**

_Boredteenager_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **I own a dog.

**Chapter 4:**

_Movie Making part 2:_ Killing the time Literally

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" the pink haired girl asked as she laid on the bed. She stared at the ceiling hard.

"hn?" He asked tiredly. What she wants now?

"You're still awake?" She asked a bit confused. Well, Sasuke sleeps very early. He said sleeping is a very good source for a healthy stamina tomorrow morning. If you don't sleep, you die.

"If I'm asleep, I wouldn't be talking to you." He said harshly. Annoying girl.

"You are as sarcastic as ever." She said playfully.

"Whatever. You're disturbing me. I'm going to sleep now." He moved to his side and turned his back to Sakura.

"Sasuke?" She asked again.

"..." He didn't reply. If he continues talking back to her, he would never get his sleep.

"Well... uhm er-- can I sleep beside you?" She asked. She knows Sasuke wasn't asleep.. yet.

"no." He said simply.

"Hey, don't give me that answer." She whined and went to Sasuke's side.

"..." He didn't answered.

"It's because of uhmm... er--" She has second thought in blurting out her feelings, well because a part of her already know his answer.

"Don't believe on those silly stories Sakura" Sasuke said, getting the point.

"but--"

"They're just make believe, Sakura." He answered completely annoyed.

"Are you that sure?" She sat up looking at him.

"hn." It was a yes.

"As in really sure?" She asked again. Talk about annoying.

"Yes sakura. Now go to sleep." He commanded.

"What if the freaking freakazoid's gonna get me? You don't care if I get hurt?" She said cutely. She knows Sasuke would give in any minute now. He can't resist her.

"The freaking freakazoid is just hyuuga, Sakura"

"No he's not. And don't call him Freaking Freakazoid. He's a nice Guy." She defended which made Sasuke's face turn into a scowl.

"Whatever. Now shut up." He replied. He hates Hyuuga more than anything else in the world.

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

"You're annoying."

"Fine. I hope you have nigtmares and you'll see me on those nightmares" She pouted pulling Sasuke's face so he could face her. Her two hands held her two cheeks.

"Don't touch me." He said glaring.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

"what the?! Fine. Fine. Come." She smiled. She knew she can win over him.

"Really?" She asked again.

"No." He said sarcastically.

"You're so good sasuke-kun!" And happily sat on his side carrying her pillow.

* * *

She's wearing an oversize t-shirt and a short shorts inside. She was like not wearing any shorts inside.

Looking at her, made Sasuke a little _horny..._

Well boys will be boys.

_'Wow, those legs look very smooth' _the pervert inner Sasuke came out. He never thought the time would come and he would create a pervert side of him. But yeah.. he did.

_'hn'_ he diverted his eyes from sakura's thighs to the ceiling.

_'would you like to touch it?' _inner sasuke blurted.

before he could kill his inner self, Sakura had jumped on him, hugging him really tight. His erection. uh-oh... erection.

'_no...no... control yourself, Sasuke, don't do anything... that you will regret in the future' _he chanted to himself over and over.

_damn girl_

_damn girl_

"sasuke-kun, I never thought you're that nice" She rubbed her hands on Sasuke's shoulders, as a way of thanksgiving. But the thanksgiving made Sasuke shiver and made his erection really hard.

"hn" he adjusted on his side as Sakura laid her back. He tried his best not to touch any bare skin of hers.

"Now sleep." It was a request rather than a command. It was new to Sasuke to request on something.

"I'm cold." She muttered.

"and annoying" he added.. rolling his eyes. Damn girl. She doesn't know how hot he was in.

"Sasuke-kun!?" She protested.

"You're weird"

"what!?"

"You're weird." He repeated.

"I'm like you" she giggled.

"Whatever, goodnight. Sleep." This time it was a command.

"I'm still cold." _Because you're wearing a skimpy shirt. Who would not be cold? You're like stripping yourself in front of me.._

"That's not my problem."

"but--"

"Night."

"tiny bubbles in the wine makes me feel happy... la la la" she continued humming.

"arrggghh" This girl is a pain on his asshole.

He mumbled some curses before embracing her tightly with warmth..

"hn" he murmured as he fell asleep.. not minding that strange feeling he has in his stomach.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun.." sakura whispered and pressed her body near the source of the heat.

"Thank you."

* * *

BLAM

_the door opened..._

"OH MY GOD! MY INNOCENCE HAD BEEN TAINTED! YOU ARE CORRUPTING MY INNOCENT ADORABLE EYES!!" Kakashi said hysterically as he looked at the two sleeping forms so close together.

His _drama..._woke up the two.

"huh?" Sakura sat rubbing her eyes as Sasuke removed his hands on her waist.

"tsk. tsk. bad children. you two are still young" Kakashi said as if disapproving.

"Gawd. I hate you." Sasuke muttered.

"hehe... anyway. Wake up." He said in a nervous laugh.. as Sasuke gave him a death glare.

"Is that all you want to say?" Sakura asked cutely.

"of course."

"aarrggh... WHY DID YOU JUST SAID WAKE UP THAN DOING THE AAAH MY INNOCENT EYES!! thngy!" Sakura said furiously

"Well, I just want to tell you that the movie making was delayed."

"why? How come?" Sakura asked. She was excited to start the damn movie making. She wanted to see her face on television.

"Because it was delayed."

"Nice answer." Sasuke stated.

"nevermind, just continue what you're doing and promise me that I would be the godfather of your future baby... okay?"

"jerk." Sakura glared.

* * *

"hey people! it's raining water!" Lee announced. Everyone had the "duh" face.

"This is so boring!" Naruto exclaimed rubbing his bright hair.

"What about we play a game." Tenten suggested.

"Nice Idea!" Sakura gleefully cheered.

"But wait. what game?" Sakura stopped and asked.

"as usual truth or dare" Shikamaru said. What else do you think we can play? Strip poker.?

"Ne?? that's boring... why just we play dare or truth?" Naruto said. Everyone had the "duh." face.

"Moron." Sasuke hit Naruto's head really hard.

"That would be nice. I smell blood." Gaara said. Everyone shivered.

"Okay then... truth or dare, spin the bottle." Naruto stated outloud.

* * *

"Sasuke." Tenten announced. The bottle was pointed at him.

"truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"damn"

"Damn is not one of the choices, now, truth or dare?" Sakura repeated.

"truth." He answered simply.

"May I ask you an honest question and expect an honest answer?" Naruto was the one who excitedly asked the question for Sasuke's turn.

"hn." _This would be completely stupid._

"okay, Sasuke are you well..."

"gay?"

SILENCE. _SILENCE_. **SILENCE.**_**SILENCE.**_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun isn't gay, Naruto!" Ino defended. Her Sasuke-kun is not gay, he's one alpha hot male who would be the father of her children in the future.

"Eh? Sakura-chan, do you think Sasuke-teme gay?" Naruto faced Sakura with a weird look on his face.

"hn? well of course not!" Her Sasuke-kun is not gay, he's one alpha hot male who would be the brother of the father of her children in the future.

"really? I mean he doesn't give a damn on girls." Naruto muttered. Scratching his whiskers.

"Dobe." Was all Sasuke said.

"So you're admitting." Naruto grinned wildly, fire flaring in his eyes.

"I'm not a gay." He said simply.

"YOU ARE."

"I'm not."

"YOU ARE."

"I'm not."

"He's not." Everyone looked at Gaara. Wow, he said something aside from I smell blood.

"huh?" Everyone asked, looking at him strangely.

"I said he's not a gay." He repeated giving them the same stoic look.

"Why so?" Everyone asked, looking at him strangely.

"Gays don't lust on Girls." He said giving them the same stoic look.

_damn. damn. damn. damn. __**damn.**_

_Even gaara noticed.. does my lusting that obvious?_

_It's just normal you know especially..when you're looking at her cleavages, those legs.._

_those lips..._

"aaarrggh" Sasuke, exclaimed in frustration. He can't stop thinking of those. THOSE THINGS.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked feeling a bit worried. Her Sasuke-kun who is a hot alpha male, who would be the brother of the father of her children in the future is acting really, really weird lately.

"nothing" He divert his attention when he started to stare at her perking nipples.

* * *

"Neji" Tenten announced. The bottle was pointed at him.

"Truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"Dare."

"this is easy... okay... sing and dance pearly shells" Naruto snickered wildly.

"I hate you." Neji mumbled giving Naruto the death glare which has the same intensity with the prodigy.

"dare is a dare. now do it." Naruto hummed. He loves tormenting stoic people.

**Ladies and gentlemen, we present the best among the white freakazoids... Hyuuga Neji!!**

**APPLAUSE. **Sakura raised the board as everyone read the sign and started clapping.

"yehey!" They said excitedly.

"Wait. wear this" Naruto handed a hawaiian dress. It was pink and the brastrap was yellow. Everyoen started handing him some flowers. White, pink, yellow and orange. Oh, how he hates orange.

**NARUTO'S DEAD**

_DEAD._ **DEAD.** _**DEAD.**_ **DEAD.**

"pearly shells... from the ocean... shining in the sun... covering the shore... wehn I see them... my heart tells me that I love you... more than all those little... pearly shells"

"So does that mean that Neji loves Tenten more than all those little pearly shells?" Sakura asked innocently. Tenten blushed a dark shade of red. Neji coughed to cover up his face.

"Yehey!!" Wow! They enjoyed it.

"you had **RECITED **it well." Sasuke commented. He's definitely a better singer than Hyuuga.

**APPLAUSE. **Sakura raised the board as everyone read the sign and started clapping.

* * *

**"Naruto" **Neji's voice was dark.

"this time is revenge" the freakazoid and the lusting bastard muttered

"truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"or" He said dumbly.

"moron" Sasuke muttered.

"dare" Naruto bravely answered. _Whatever happens I'm still the best among the rest. _

"Kiss a girl from this group except Sakura" Sasuke said grinning.

"You're unfair... you're not the only one who can make out with Sakura" Naruto protested.

"who said were making out?" Sasuke asked innocently. _WE never made out.._

**ALL RAISED THEIR HANDS EXCEPT** _**Sasuke and Sakura**_

"Just kiss Hinata." Sasuke commanded.

"uhmm." Naruto was a gentleman. He just can't kiss Hinata here and there. He still needs to ask permission.

"Hinata-chan... would you allow me??"

She nodded. closer...closer...closer...**stop.** closer...

lips almost touching.. almost.. almost...

**KISS**

stop

"hey! it wasn't a kiss.!!" Everyone protested except Sasuke, Neji and Gaara. Sasuke? Well, he doesn't care. Neji? Well, he's paranoid and ready to kill Naruto. Gaara? He smells blood.

"My dare is done. Okay Next!!!" Naruto happily said.

* * *

**BLAM. **The door opened revealing their two senseis including another sensei. Iruka, Gai and Kakashi.

"What now?" they all asked them.

"got something to show you" Iruka answered holding two video tapes.

"movie?" Ino asked.

"yup" Gai nodded.

"porn?" Sakura asked. Sasuke never lets her see porn. He says it's really bad for her. But sometimes, she caught Sasuke watching one and after few minutes, they end up making out in the couch.

"Of course not. I never watch porn movies." Kakashi muttered closing his orange book.

"Liars go to hell." Everyone chanted. Except the three rocks.

"Anyway... It's witchcraft.." Iruka smirked.

"Harry Potter?" Shikamaru asked. Woah, he spoke.!

"yup... yup" Gai took the video tapes from its cases.

"the first and second movie only..." Kakashi added as he signaled everyone to sit down in front of the tv.

"Wow!" The girls squeeled! Daniel Radcliffe is so HOT!

"well... the first movie: horny peter and the sorcerer's daughter" Kakashi said proudly.

"second movie: horny peter and the chamber of secretion" Gai added.

"what do you want to watch first?"

"assholes"

* * *

"yeah... before I forgot our sponsors are" Iruka held a microphone and started to read the sponsors written on a piece of yellow paper.

Frenzy condom- 'you lick it, you twist it and you dunk it'

Jollibee- 'eat chicken or bee?'

McDonalds- 'Donald duck or chicken'

Juicy Hotdogs- 'we only lack two eggs'

Cow and Chicken- 'which comes first the egg of the chicken or the chicken of the cow?'

"I forgot the others... LOL"

* * *

**Boredteenager:** Do you like it? BOOYAH! I had rewritten the whole chapter. I added more details. and. and. yeah I didn't include the side story. I think this chapter is quite long already. So see yah! Continue reading.!

**Next chapter:** Movie Making: Part 3: Accidents happen (the actual movie making)

**REVIEW!**

_I recommend... _

_horny peter and chamber of secretion to_

_horny and greeeen minded people like... Sasuke_

**Sasuke:** shut up moron... I also recommend Lord of assholes and two morons to moronic and stupid like a decayed brain like Boredteenager

**Boredteenager:** why you!

**Sakura:** Review!

**-shayver-**


	5. movie making: part 3

**Sasuke's Uncontrollable Lust**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own a dog.

**Chapter 5:**

Movie Making Part 3: Accidents Happen

* * *

Naruto's point of view.

**I didn't...**

I didn't let her go so you could _hurt her._

I didn't let her go so you could _play with her._

I didn't let her go so you could _fool with her._

_I let go because __**she**__**asked me to.**_

I didn't give her to you so you could _make her cry_.

I didn't give her to you so you could _make her suffer._

I didn't give her to you so you could _make her bleed._

_I gave her to you because __**you wanted her.**_

* * *

"Shit... where are they?" Naruto complained waiting for their three senseis. Gai. Kakashi and Iruka. Where are those three.? It made Naruto grew angrier remembering what they had said yesterday.

_"Tomorrow. 7 am sharp... don't be late" they left with a poof._

"How ironic.." Sakura rolled her eyes. Well, what else did she expect from those three. The good thing is that when those three arrive, they have some explaining to do. And it must be reasonable or else. They'll eat them alive.

After 5 centuries and 6 years...

Kakashi, Gai and Iruka arrived with weary and tired eyes. Ooh, so they had definitely had a tough night, eh?

"Why are you late?" They all asked. Except Sasuke who just gave them a glare as well as Neji who also gave them the death glare from his pearly eyes. Yeah.. pearly. Just like what he had sang during the truth or dare portion. And Gaara. He smells blood and he's deadly.

"uhhmm--" The three stuttered.

"Don't tell me... you forgot?" 50 thrombocytes popping out.

"uhhmm---" The three stuttered.

"answer me..." 99.99 leukocytes popping out.

"you see we where in... er-- you know a nice place actually last night... it was full of pretty homo sapiens with well developed mammary glands that were doing some arousing locomotion.. you see-- so we woke up late and --we're late!"

"In short, they spend their night in a **brothel**" Neji stated a matter of fact.

"this is unforgivable" gaara murmured.. ready to murder.

uh-oh. bad... very bad

"aaaahhh!!" they ran.

* * *

"Let's start!" Kakashi announced holding a megaphone.

**Scene 1: Take 1**

A group of friends.. different moronic lives.. one moronic goal... different moronic people..

"hey wait a minute... whta?? moronic people... you call us moron?" Naruto protested. How dare that script writer call us morons. He is so not a moron.

"Moron." Sasuke spatted glaring at Naruto.

"Naruto! we're on cam!" Sakura announced while fixing herself. She doesn't want to look bad on tv.

"But-- Sakura-chan! he called us morons..."

"Nevermind that Naruto, we're stars. We must be professional!" She said with starry eyes.

"but--" He was cut off before he could protest.

"Naruto!" all called out.

"fine." Naruto mumbled and decided to continue.

**Scene 1: Take 2**

A moronic group of friends... different moronic lives... one moronic goal... different moronic people..

"aahh... it's so boring here! What's your plan for tonight?" a pretty--

"You called me pretty!!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Sakura!!"

"so-sorry." Sakura blushed and went at the back of Sasuke to cover her face.

**Scene 1: Take 3**

A moronic group of friends... different moronic lives... one moronic goal... different moronic people..

"aahh... it's so boring here! What's your plan for tonight?" a pretty pink haired girl said.

"nothing... in particular" Naruto -the fox faced boy- which has a stupid like a rotten Mr. Bean attitude.

"hey-- you--" Naruto's nose flared wide.. Wide enough for an elephant to insert.

"aarrghh... this is frustrating! We took 3 takes for just one stupid scene!" Neji said furiously. He was the quiet type. But this shoot is taking too long and it's totally frustrating him.

**Scene 1: Take 38**

A moronic group of friends... different moronic lives... one moronic goal... different moronic people..

"aahh... it's so boring here! What's your plan for tonight?" a pretty pink haired girl said.

"nothing... in particular" Naruto -the fox faced boy- which has a stupid like a rotten Mr. Bean attitude.

"you Sasuke?" Ino asked smiling while holding onto Sasuke's arm.

"hn" He answered. Well, it was his favorite dialogue afterall.

"nice word!! asshole!" Naruto exclaimed.

"hey that's not in the script!" Ino stated hugging HER sasuke-kun as if a priceless jewel.

"As if we had a script" Naruto fought back.

"Kakashi-sensei! this doesn't have any sense!" Sakura complained balling her fist. She was tired and this stupid movie making is making her tired even more... Damn...

"okay... here's the plan.. No more script." Kakashi whispered to everybody. What's the point of whispering?

"That's the plan?" Shikamaru asked. He was a genius. He doesn't deserve to be tormented in this crazy movie making.

"I'm going home" Sasuke walked away.

"wait! you're gonna fail if you don't do this." He smirked. He won. He came. He saw. He conquered.

"Here's the stitch..." Gai gathered them around.

"as in Lilo and stitch?" Naruto asked dumbley. He was powerful but dumb.

"Excuse me! will you shut up! I want to get over with this stupid movie... now let's listen." Tenten showed her machineries.. which made everyone silent. _I'm still young to die.._ Lee murmured.

"Here's the thing... you pipz... make your own line... but you can use the previous script if you want, you can say whatever you like.." Iruka winked at them. It's better than the previous one.

"really? uhmmm" they thought a thought... that would be great!

"sure!"

**Scene 1: Take 39**

A moronic group of friends... different moronic lives... one moronic goal... different moronic people..

"aahh... it's so boring here! What's your plan for tonight?" a pretty pink haired girl said.

"nothing... in particular" Naruto -the fox faced boy- which has a stupid like a rotten Mr. Bean attitude.

"you Sasuke?" Ino asked smiling while holding onto Sasuke's arm.

"hn" He answered. Well, it was his favorite dialogue afterall.

"nice word!! asshole!" Naruto exclaimed.

"whatever... dobe" Sasuke replied.

"now... now... let's go home... it's getting dark..." Lee announced as he look at the velvet sky. It was a shade of red violet and orange. And majority is dark blue and black.

And each went home in different moronic... directions.

**Scene 2: Take 1 -**use the script**-**

"What's your plan?" Sakura asked to a raven-haired boy with onyx eyes.

"nothing" Sasuke said with a bored look on his face. Yes, that's why he was bored because he has nothing else in mind. Silly script.

"really?" Sakura hurriedly went in front of him as she walked backwards while talking.

"hn. you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm planning to tell your brother about my feelings for him." The blush on her face was not merely acting, it was real.

"..." He didn't comment on her statement.

"It's christmas afterall" She smiled as she looked at the sky full of stars. When it starts to snow, those stars would be out of sight.

"..." He remained silent besides he didn't remember any dialogue during this scene.

"you will be there right?" She asked, her face grew redder everytime she plays her role.

"..." _it's like the movie was base on our real lives.._

"Sasuke-kun?" She tilted her head to see his reaction.

"hn." Was the only word he could think of. If hn was a word.

She stopped under a cherry blossom tree... Sasuke looked at her.

"Sasuke-kun?" She repeated and was saddened at Sasuke's lack of reaction.

"don't worry... I'll be there." He smirked unsure of his answer.

_Sasuke knew and she knew that his brother's feelings for Sakura is mere sisterly love but she is still hoping that someday he would return that love... _

She smiled. "Thank you."

**CUT!**

* * *

"Kakashi... you must start doing your scheme" Iruka whispered.

"over." He smirked under his mask.

* * *

**Scene 3: Take 1**

"Neji-san... I'm going with Naruto-kun" Hinata said shyly. She was nervous talking to her cousing. He's very overprotective especially when it comes to boys.

"Okay... as long as the dobe won't hurt you." Neji stated but was not sincere in his statement. Of course he doesn't want Hinata to go with Naruto.

"Of course.. I won't." Naruto brightly said.

"Touch her. And your whiskers would turn to ashes." Neji's eyes darkened. It was white before and now it was a darker white. Wow.

He was about to answer back when he felt the presence of a strong magical power. They ran fast going to the direction of the power.

"You feel it too?" Naruto asked.

"ye-es" she answered blushing looking at hers and his hands interwined.

"I think it's the STAR FISH FLAVORED RAMEN!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"let's go..."

_Ramencaptor a mystic adventure... Ramencaptor a quest for all time... Each possesses the power of its own... You got to find them and bring the power home... Ramencaptor of the night... expect the unexpected now! _

"Nice... song" he said sarcastically.

"Hinata! use the beef flavor to capture it through the mad cow disease!"

"o-okay! Beef!!" Hinata was startled at first but thinking of Naruto's presence besides her makes her feel ease.

The star fish flavored ramen... spin and act as boomerang... sending pores towards their faces.

"It's not working!" Hinata shouted.

"Chopsticks that hold the power of the ramens... reveal your true power to me... by my power I command you! RELEASE!" Naruto split the chopsticks into two and turned into a large fork!

"Chicken flavored! BIRD FLU!!"

Feathers flew from different directions! blinding the starfish! waaah!

"return to your original form!" Naruto shouted, the magical symbol was visible on the ground he was standing.

Lights everywhere... traffic light... chirstmas lights... flashlight...

They had captured it!

"Another ramen!" Naruto smiled happily. He had successfully captured another ramen and prevented evil things in spreading evil things.

"Congratulations" Hinata said shyly -again.

"we should always expect the unexpected because you never expected things that are unexpected but only expect things that are expected because people expect things that are expected..."

He smirked. However, he didn't notice that he was standing so close to Hinata. He was about to keep distance when... POOf.. somone pushed him..

"no...no..." He murmured as he landed on her and kissed her.

They turned away.. pink shade creeping on their faces. "I'm sorry" they muttered at each other.

"_who pushed me? he would die!" Naruto cursed inwardly._

**CUT!

* * *

**

**Scene 4: Take 1**

"I hope she's fine..." Neji murmured but of course a part of him shouted, _She is not fine. For godsake, she's with Naruto!_

"Don't worry... she will be alright... Naruto's with her." Tenten looked at him, a blushed was visible when her eyes caught Neji's pearly shell eyes.

"That's why I'm worried." He frowned. He then signaled her to continue walking, then they arrived on the park, and went near the beautiful fountain.

"Look Ten-Kagome." He pointed at the man taking a cup of water from the fountain.

"Let's go near him" She pulled Neji with her... _that man looks like Gai-sensei._

"You know... the water might be dirty, it's not safe for you to drink it..." Tenten looked at the old-man-who-looks-exactly-like-Gai-sensei.

"especially... if a _dirty old man_ like you would drink it." Neji smirked then glared at the old-man-who-looks-exactly-like-Gai-sensei.

"Don't worry... _children..._ there's no sugar." He smirked and stood up in a fighting stance.

"Whatever." Neji replied as he prepared himself for the battle.

And in a splash of a moment.. the old man took his clothing and turned into Kikyo. (Played by Temari)

"Neji-- Inuyasha... we meet again." She laughed the evil laugh.

"Ten... keep away... this is my fight" without second thoughts he jumped into the fountain and... tan tan tan tan tan.

"Ten... help me! I can't swim...!" He shouted. _It was acting. I can swim. Yes I can. It's just that the water is too deep. That's why. I can swim damnit._

"This is stupid... he knew he can't swim...he still played the role... damn" Tenten scratched her head.

"okay... I'm fine now!" his long coffee hair turns into white just like his eyes and grows cat-like ears and goes meow meoew...moewooewmoew

"meow..."

"Inuyasha's a dog you idiot!" Somebody shouted from afar.

"Stop the mewowing and lets go woof woof..." Kikyo (temari) laughed evilly.

"Inuyasha-Neji! let's fight the woof woof or else we go arf arf... mooooo." Ten prepared her bow and arrow.

"This is getting very silly... but then again... fight!!"

Kikyo (temari) hit Neji's tummy really hard... and he dropped unconscious. _This is so lame. I am not unconscious. This is just acting. Temari's hit didn't even hurt me. Okay a little.. but..but.. but.. I'm feeling very dizzy._

"Nooooo" Tenten performed her _DRAMA._

"Too bad... your precious Inuyasha is dead" kikyo laughed evilly -again- _Is laughing evilly the only thing I can do?_

"No he's not!" Fake tears gathered at the side of her eyes. She's trying to prevent her tears from falling.

"You know... ten, I know that you know that I know what you know.." Tenten was shocked. How did she know that I know that she know what I know?

"Your truly madly crazily in love with the crappy, freaking freak freakazoid with freaking white hair and white eyes." She laughed. But not evilly. At last.

"no... it's not true... we're just friends!" She defended.

"Showbiz." Temari stated.

"Fine! I love him! I really do!" She exclaimed loudly. Well, half of it was acting and well er-- half of it was true.

"and that's why your jealous of me... I too had fallen in love with him... we had a past... and your jealous because you can feel that Neji-Inuyasha's heart still belongs to me... he still loves me and would never love you!" she laughed evilly. Wow.

"prepare to die!!" she attacked her.

"Nooooooo."

"Inuyasha's a dog you idiot!" Somebody shouted from afar.

**CUT**

**

* * *

**

"very good!"

* * *

**Scene 5: Take 1**

He was sitting on his couch watching tv. He was annoyed because of the ringing of the phone. Maybe it's just his brother just wanted to brag about his exciting night life. He decided not to answer it.

But the phone continued to ring. He stood up and reached for the phone.

"Who are you?" He said in a rather annoyed voice.

"..." Nobody answered from the other line. He tried to listen carefully if his brother was just fooling around. But, the background was so quiet.

"Hello?" He asked. Finally knowing that it wasn't his brother.

"Sasuke-kun.." A familiar voice answered.

"Sakura?"

"It hurts.." Sakura hicupped while obviously trying to wipe her tears.

"Where are you?" He already knew what happen. She had finally told his brother about her feelings. Of course, he also knew the outcome.

"It hurts.." She repeated.

"Sakura?" He was starting to get really worried.

"..."

"..." No one answered.

BEEEP. BEEEP. BEEEP.

He hurriedly rushed down to his door, he would find Sakura no matter what. She needs him tonight.

"Sasuke-kun!" A crying Sakura flew to his embrace. He decided to keep quiet. He pulled Sakura in his warmth and comfortly brushed her hair with his hand.

He brought her to his bedroom and both sat on the bed.. _Sakura.._

"What's wrong?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"He said... that I would find someone whom I would care for more than anything else in the world.. and he said he isn't the one." Tears falling from her eyes. Sasuke just stared at her.

"It hurts.." Pulling Sasuke's hand and placed it near her heart.

"..." He was speechless. When Sakura's feeling pain, he also feel the pain and it is twice the pain Sakura's feeling right now.

He looked at her eyes as she looked at his. He was about to open his mouth when..

"Sasuke-kun?" she showed her pinky. Her pinky has a cute ring which was given by him during her 12th birthday. _6 years had passed and she still kept it..._

"hn?" He stared at the ring.

"Whether the weather is hot. Whether the weather is cold. Whatever the weather as long as we're together... Whether we like it or not." She chanted. It was the pact they had when they were 8 years old.

"Of course." He smiled, as long as they're together. Everything would be alright. And then instead of interwining their pinkies.

He brought his hands on her cheek brushing of the tears and...

_pressed his lips on hers._

**CUT**

* * *

**Boredteenager: **Little sasusaku goodness but no need to worry.. next chapter would be great. Completely edited. I hope you like it.

**Next chapter: **2nd to the last part of movie making...

**REVIEW**

**-shayver-**


	6. movie making: part 4

**Sasuke's Uncontrollable Lust**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own a dog.

**Chapter 6: **

Movie Making Part 4: Stupid Sasuke-kun!

* * *

**CUT**

"Neh? Sakura-chan! your face's red!?" Naruto examined her face carefully. Looking at Sakura's every detail of her face. From her hair to the tip of her eyebrow.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with your face, it's just that it's red."

"..." She blushed furiously as she remember the last scene. She doesn't know why she's feeling really weird lately. She tried to hide it from Sasuke. She sighed. She's getting nervous and uncomfortable around Sasuke. What's wrong with her?

Yes, they had kiss a lot of times about 5 times to be exact. **First:** their _first kiss _when they were 7 years old. Yeah very young. **Second: **the I don't want to happen it again incident. **Third:** The night when they were alone and got really bored. **Fourth: **their first night in this place chapter 2 **Fifth:** When he kissed her on camera. The last scene. chapter 5.

She hadn't paid attention to their past kisses. She just thought that they did that because they were bored. HOwever, lately she had been very shy towards Sasuke and doesn't know why.

"Sakura-chan? Are you sick?? neh?" Naruto placed his hand on Sakura's coughlargecough forehead.

"No, I'm okay... really" She took Naruto's hand and squeeze it lightly saying she's okay.

"eh? Sakura. You okay?" Kakashi ask grinning understanding the situation. _Why is everyone asking her that question?_

"yah, uhm, Kakashi-sensei? When will be the next scene?" Changing the topic. She knew that Kakashi knew what she's thinking about.

"After, Iruka, Kurenai and Tsunade-sama" he muttered sighing. Kurenai would definitely interfere with his plan of hooking up the kids. He sighed a very deep one.

"You're afraid of Kurenai-sensei right?" Ino asked wearing her dress for the next scene. _Ooh, I look good wearing this. I always look good in anything I wear. _She laughed inwardly.

"No! of course not!" Kakashi denied and do the no deal sign, crossing his two hands infront.

"You're lying under your teeth man!" Gai snickered. His friend had findly found someone, who would knocks him off his feet. He'd finally found the one who made him feel complete... Oooh.

"You're on their side!?" Kakashi glared at Gai.

"Who could blame the kids, you two looked good together..!" Iruka answered for Gai. Gai then gave Iruka a high five.

"..." He blushed! Though it wasn't really visible because of his mask.

"Leave him alone kids" a voice came. It was the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama!!" Naruto exclaimed getting really excited.. He forgot about the issue regarding Sakura's red face.

"What were you guys talking about a moment ago?" Tsunade asked them eyeing at Kakashi, who avert his face so Tsunade wouldn't notice anything peculiar.

"well... we were just teasing Kakashi-sensei about Kure--" Naruto said absentmindly.

"WoW! wE're all here! let's start the next scene!" Kakashi pulled Naruto and covered his mouth looking at them and smiling nervously. _Damn Naruto and his loud mouth._

"Okay! Let's start!" Tsunade-sama gathered them all.

* * *

**Scene 6: Take 1**

"Neh.. Sakura had already told Sasuke-kun's brother about her feelings...when will I tell mine?" Ino asked herself sadly. She fixed herself before entering into her house. She opened the door of her house.

"I'm home!" She called out. Leaving and arranging her shoes in the process.

"Ino-chan? Come here. we have something to tell you." Her Mom Kurenai held her closely as if she was going to a long trip and would never becoming back anytime soon.

_She's good._ Kakashi thought inwardly.

"Ino, remember? You're Mom's dream is to explore the universe and discover things that are beyond what you can see now." Her Dad Kakashi sat beside her.

"Yeah?" Ino listened carefully. _Kakashi and Kurenai really do look good together. _She smiled.

"Well, me and your dad will be going to NASA to pursue our dreams so we will be leaving you with our old friend Iruka for a while.." Kurenai said sadly. Ino was their only daughter, and it's very difficult to leave her alone.

"You understand right? Is it okay for you?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course" She smiled sadly trying her best not to cry. Though it wasn't okay. But for the happiness of her Mom, she is willing to do it.

* * *

"What the hella, is this what they called, stairway to heaven??!" She looked up. It was about thousand steps to the top. She hurriedly went up! She was expecting a mansion jugding by the place. It was large... as in totally.

"I'm here--!!" She stopped, she sighed. She's gonna live in a temple. I'm so holy all so holy and bright! I am not fit to live here. Oh well, if the going gets tough... the tough gets going. _Hakuna Matata _Ino.

"Welcome!" Iruka greeted cheerfully! He popped out some confetti.

She bowed down as a sign of respect. _People here are hospitable, maybe.. I'll enjoy my stay here._

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you!!" She replied cheerfully.

"We had been waiting for you!" he exclaimed cheerfully like a glowing dragonfly!

"we?" she asked. Mom and Dad never mentioned anyone else except Mr. Iruka.

"Me and my son Shikamaru." _Oooh, so he had a son. Wait..! A son! as in a boy! as in a boy who doesn't have any uterus??! _

"What!!??!!" of course she said outloud. But stopped immediately when Iruka looked at her strangely. _I'll be living with two men alone..! Oh Mama.. Papa, what were you thinking leaving me here in this place?_

_What if they're gonna looked at me lustfully especially that I'm super sexy and beautiful! no!_

"I'm going to take a bath now!" This is super duuper bad! It was the only excuse she have in mind.

"Okay! Just call me if you need me..!" He went inside his room.

"Boy Meets girl la la la la... hhmmmm" She hummed while scrubbing her super duper sexy body man!

When the door opened... AAAAAAAHHHH! Hentai!

**CUT**

* * *

"EH? nice job!! next scene would be Sasuke and Sakura's scene" Kurenai said aloud while reading the script blushing slightly.. She never imagine those two doing something on cam, off cam maybe.

"Kakashi.. they had ehem?" Kurenai asked. She felt worried for the two.

"Yeah... don't worry... It will turn out okay.. and _delicious_." He said, whispering the delicious part. He smirked under his mask. _**Operation: Hook the obnoxious kids... STARTS NOW!**_

* * *

Sakura sat on the bed while Sasuke placed his two hands on each of her side near her hips leaning forward. He supported his weight on the bed. Sakura on the other hand feeling the same feeling she had lately blushed furiously.

"Sakura... close your eyes. We will be starting any minute now." Sasuke whispered as if it was a normal thing to do. Yes they kissed, but not on t.v.

He captured her lips as Kakashi announced..

**Scene 7: Take 1**

He pressed his body closer to hers as he kissed her deeper. Sakura blushed even more. Feeling her chest on her breasts.

_Mou, I'm shaking _Sakura thought inwardly trying hard not to ruin the scene. Of course if this scene gone bad. They need to take another one over and over and she don't know how long she could control herself from fainting.

He moved his lips from hers to her jaw and went to her ear.. he then whispered something, when he started to notice Sakura's nervousness.

"You okay? We could stop this if you're not ready." He said softly so that it wouldn't be heard on cam.

She blushed evenmore. Taking his face back to her front so she could tell him... "no it's okay"

The people off cam were all blushing looking at the two somewhat doing very good. They all got silent. Just simply looking. Staring. _Nose bleeding. Gawking._

Sasuke moved his

hand from the side of her body to her waist. He seeked for entrance on her mouth but she wouldn't open. She's too busy bubbling whether to give in with the scene or control herself.

He bit her soft lower lip slowly as her mouth slightly opened. He inserted his tongue as the two got intoxicated with their actions.

Sasuke pushed her slowly on the bed following the instructions Kakashi said to him moments ago. _Damn that perverted teacher... he made us do this so he could see an Icha Icha Paradise... scene. _

He was just doing his job. This doesn't mean anything to him. Not a bit. Of course a part of him was saying that it was an advantage for him. So he could feed his inner desires towards Sakura. He smirked under their kiss.

This was just ordinary to him... No meaning at all.

Sakura, on the other hand, felt something new. Sasuke's change. What's wrong with him? His actions were pure... LUST. She could feel that Sasuke did this for the movie and nothing else. Nothing. She sighed deeply... a very sad sigh.

What's happening to her? Why was she feeling sad all of the sudden? She doesn't have feelings towards Sasuke and so does he towards her? Thinking of the last question she had made her sad. _Sasuke doesn't have any feelings for her.._

She was interrupted with her thoughts as Sasuke held her closely.

Sasuke seeing Sakura's skirt itching up which is very visible to the people behind the cam namely the perverted Kakashi, somewhat perverted Iruka and Gai -influenced by Kakashi- the abnormal moron Naruto, his freaking rivals Gaara and Lee, the Hyuuga jerk and well Shikamaru.

His possessive side came out and pulled her skirt backed down receiving some noises behind. **PERVERTS.**

However Sasuke's hand was glue on her thigh. Sasuke's lust had erupted pipz and prepare to be blown!!

He touched her side thighs receiving one moan from Sakura. He smirked enjoying the events. Her thighs were smooth and silky. The qualities Sasuke loves to touch.

He was insane. The perverted inner self of his is on the loose and it isn't good. I'm sure.

**CUT**

* * *

They both broke. Sasuke stood up and cleaned himself. As if nothing happened. It wasn't like Sasuke not to blush after he and Sakura do something. Something's wrong.

Even Kakashi was shocked. Sasuke didn't react. He was still calm. Kakashi looked at his retrieving back. He didn't even wait for Sakura. He just left her there sitting. Blushing.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto who didn't notice what's happening rushed happily at Sakura's side.

All of them looked at Sakura worriedly. They know something's wrong...

"Sakura..." Ino started holding her hands... "Are you okay?"

She nodded. The events were fast. She was dumbfounded. She can't believe what happened. It wasn't Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of the mirror inside the bathroom. He washed his face with cold water. Sighing deeply. He just can't forget what happened last night.

**Flashback.**

_He was walking alone. Everyone's sleeping. He can't sleep so he decided to take a walk. He then met up with three guys whom he knew from school._

_"Sup Sasuke?" a red haired guy patted Sasuke's shoulder. He glared at the guy, he doesn't like being touch._

_He didn't reply. He doesn't care about them. He needs to go back to their room. Sakura's already sleeping alone. Someone might hurt her._

_"EH? answer us... you're still inlove with your bestfriend... that pink haired gal?" the brown haired guy wearing a blue jacket stopped him from walking. He knew they were intoxicated. Presence of alcohol was obvious. But the statement had really drawn his attention. _

_"It's none of your business" he replied. _

_"Oh... so you're still in love with her? Too bad, she likes your brother more than you!" The three drunkard teased. Of course they were drunk, because if they weren't they don't have the guts to make fun of an Uchiha._

_He was about to take the hell out of them when one spoke._

_"Wait! If you want her. Don't show that you're weak. Show that you had power to control her. You're too soft when it comes to her. She's just using you man!!" the last guy... muttered as the three ran away leaving a numb Sasuke. _

**Present Time.**

He placed his two hands on his face. _God, what's happening? _He groaned.

* * *

"Okay! that's all for today!" Tsunade announced.. arranging the script properly. Tsunade has OCD. Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. She wants everything in the right place.

"Eh? what?? it's still 2 o'clock in the afternoon.. we still have time!" Naruto who was totally oblivious of what's happening whined.

"Don't worry, let's just say, it's a treat to all of you. I know you're all tired. So use this time for resting, now go." Iruka answered.. understanding the reason why Tsunade-sama didn't continued to film.

_Sasuke... what's wrong with you?_

* * *

"neh? Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked shyly..

Sakura didn't hear her. She was in deep thoughts. It wasn't her Sasuke. He wouldn't do that. What hurt her even more is that as if Sasuke kissed her because he just want to prove something. Something she wanted to find out.

They all divert their heads towards the shadow walking towards them. Sasuke's shadow.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Ino gleefully held Sasuke's arm. Which he unusually didn't react nor shove her away. That hurt Sakura inside.

"Damn you Ino... you're making things worst" Shikamaru pulled her away as Ino whispered back. "I was just breaking the ice"

"Whatever" Shikamaru let go of Ino.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked shyly.. she was strong. She shouldn't let the moment passes by..

Anyway, She gathered enough courage to ask him. Ask him a question that everyone wants to know the answer.

"What do you felt during our scene?" she looked at him bravely as Sasuke stared at her blankly. His two hands were inside his pocket.

"..." Everyone was silent.. waiting for Sasuke's answer.

"Nothing"

The grown ups arrived and felt the bad atmoshpere, so they decided to continue the film to divert their attention.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura stood apart form each other. Not talking. They aren't like that. They stick with each other always to the extent that they look like a married couple.

**Scene 8: Take 1**

"Aaaaah!! You're perverted asshole!" Ino threw the shampoo.. the soap and even her clothes towards the person who peeped at her.

"Okay! Okay. I'm leaving.. jeez." The guy closed the door and opened it again.

"Where will I put this clothes?" He asked holding HER clothes up enough for her to see.

"Out!!" She shouted covering herself with anytime she could use.

* * *

She went to the dining table, she then saw the perverted asshole guy, who didn't even knock when he entered.. aka Shikamaru. The troublesome guy.

"Good Afternoon... both of you!" Iruka smiled.

"What's good in the afternoon?" both asked... electricity flowing from their eyes. The tension was rising and Iruka couldn't handle it anymore so he hastily said..

"hehe... well... I'm off... I'm going to India! bye!" He stood up and POOF disappear.

"..." The two were speechless. They don't have the strength to utter a single word.

* * *

"Stupid Pop, leaving me with a totally annoying girl. Leaving with her is what we called purgatory." He mumbled to himself, looking for a futon.

"I heard that!" She angrily shouted from afar. "I don't care." Was all he could answer back.

"Hey!" She called out.

"What?" he looked at her tiredly.. what an annoying girl. What's up with her. She is so troublesome. He rubbed his head feeling the throbbing pain he received from her during the don't look at me you pervert bath.

"What's that light?" She pointed out. A light was going near them. What a very strange light. It was rectangular box and has three colors. Red. Yellow and Green.

"Don't tell me it's black ghost!?" Shikamaru exclaimed. He got into fighting position when the light grew brighter...

"Aaaah!" the two shouted..

"Good evening!!" A black cat gaara and a white cat lee emerged holding a baby.

"I'm bow" The black cat -gaara said.

"and I'm meow!" the other finished.

"We're bow meow!" the two exclaimed. The baby they were holding then flew towards them.

WHat the heck? The baby looks like..

**GAI-sensei!**

**"Mama! Papa!" **The baby pointed the both of them.

"SHit" Gaara muttered softly... _what a very lame role... he's cat and a hollaback boy._

"IS bananas... B-A-N-A-N-A-S" Lee gleefully finished.

**CUT**

* * *

**Boredteenager: **bad!! Sasuke-kun's is very bad!! hurting Sakura like that!! well... I know this chapter is sad... but let's put some drama thingy... but don't worry everything woould be a-okay next chapter!

**Next Chapter:** Movie Making Last part: Everything will be a-okay!

_Stab me with a screwdriver hundred times if I won't update... thank you!_

**REVIEW**

**-shayver-**


	7. movie making: finale

**Sasuke's Uncontrollable Lust**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own a dog.

**Chapter 7:**

Movie Making: Finally Finale

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura hadn't been talking lately. The atmosphere when they're together seems.. deadly. Sasuke never bothered looking at Sakura. This made Sakura really really sad. Everybody else were also worried about the two's current situation.

"Ne? Sasuke-teme!? Go talk to Sakura-chan.. you know you want to. Besides, it's really weird to see you two in this situation. You know what I mean." Naruto told Sasuke who didn't move one bit. No reaction. Nadah.

"hn." Was his only reply. He hastily turned back. Saying, I don't want to talk to you.

"What's wrong with him... he's stupid." Naruto muttered. Sakura frowned. She hates it when something's wrong, especially between the two of them.

Noticing this, Kakashi started the movie making to at least lessen the tension around.

* * *

**Scene 9: Take 1**

"Mama... Papa..." The Gai-sensei-look-a-like-kid-but-a-lot-cuter-than-him flew towards them. A magical glow is engulfing the child. The very uncu-- cute kid went near to his so called mama and papa.

"What the heck!? What's going on!?" The two shouted. _How come the Gai-sensei-look-a-like-kid-but-a-lot-cuter-than-him fly?_

"I'm bow and this is meow..." Gaara told them smugly as if feeling digusted on his role. If he was to choose he rather play a role in the movie 300 than this freaking thing.

"We had been sucked by a wormhole... or whorphole, whatsoever." Lee-meow said forgetting the exact word. _He's dumb._

"Mama... Papa..." The Gai-sensei-look-a-like-baby-but-a-lot-cuter-than-him repeated.

"eh... I'm not your father..." Shikamaru said feeling really weird. Why? Because part of him was convinced that he is the father of the flying baby.

"I'm not your mother... too... I'm still very young and er-- too cute to be a mother..." Ino looked at the baby nervously.

The baby looks like he's gonna cry... and he did. The two started to panic including the two twins Gaara-Bow and Lee-Meow. Twins? Ew. Gaara's going to kill someone.. something.

"Lou-sama please don't cry... please... oh..." Lee-Meow tried to stop him but he failed.

Ino as if by instinct took the baby in her arms... and comforted it. The Gai-sensei-look-a-like-baby-but-a-lot-cuter-than-him stopped crying. And smiled.

**CUT!**

* * *

**Scene 10: Take 1**

"What the heck!? Eriol-like-guy!? You're Ramen Reed?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes! Ruby Beef and Spinel Pork... go!" the Eriol-like-guy said, as the two started to attack them.

"Chopsticks that hold the power of the ramens... reveal your true power to me... by my power I command you! RELEASE!" The chopsticks turned into a large mighty fork!

Naruto tried the Pork Ramen... and shouted!

"Foot and mouth disease!" Butts of pigs gone flying towards Ruby Beef and Spinel Pork. And because Spinel Pork holds the power of the Pigs... the attack wasn't effective.

"Fish! Try the seafood ramen!" Hinata suggested

"Seafood Ramen! Excessive Iodized Salt!" Salt came flying towards them... with the mixture of different kinds of prawns... octupos... turtle. It did hurt the two descendants of Ramen Reed but Ramen Reed stopped it in time.

"The power of the Ramen has no effect...!!" Hinata muttered.

"What's going on!?" Naruto shouted.

"tsk... tsk... maybe you forgot... I made all those ramens..." the Eriol-like-guy chuckled evilly.

"Attack!" the Eriol-like-guy commanded Ruby Beef and Spinel Pork.

Pork butts and Cow horns came rushing towards HInata! And it hit her!

"Hinata!! nooo!!" Naruto hurriedly rushed to her side and held her closely.

"Please stop this. Please don't hurt her anymore! Please don't!" He shouted loudly that the time stops. Everything stops. Except those who has magical powers.

"What am I going to do?? Please?? Stop this." Naruto muttered unconsciously.

"I don't like what's happening..." He whispered and a small drop of his...

Saliva fell on the magical circle of Ramen. All the Ramens he captured emerged and talked to him.

"Naruto-sama, we are always here for you... try to bring the light back from darkness..." they all said simultaneously,

"bring the light... back? bring everything back? Sakura-chan, Tenten, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, even Sasuke-teme and ... Hinata-chan! I'll do this for all of you!"

"Please... I need your powers" he whispered on his ramens...

"ATTACK!" the eriol-like-guy said again... and again... how much did they pay for this guy when he only has few and REPEATED lines... anyway back to the scene...

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, needs the powers of the ramens... reveal your true powers to me... all of you... by my powers I command you... RELEASE!"

So many things flew! Pork butt, Cow horns, Foot and Mouth disease, Bird Flu, Mad Cow... etcetera...

But he was very weak to hold on... but... someone held him as he fought... it was Hinata.

"It will be alright..." She smiled. For the first time she didn't felt shy... she was confident. He smiled back... as they pushed forward and at last... defeated Ramen Reed.

"Well done, Naruto, you had proven that you are worthy to be the next master of the ramens..." Ramen Reed's voice emerged from the eriol-like-guy...

He smirked. He won. They won... _We won Hinata-chan..._

"Naruto-kun... I-I had something to t-tell y-you..." She looked at him with tired eyes...

"I LOVE YOU!"

**CUT!**

* * *

**Scene 11: Take 1**

"Prepare to die!" Kikyo-temari attacked her. Many of her soultaking-givingkikyosoul followers were on her side. Giving her enough spirit if she gone weak.

"Noooo." Tenten moaned.

"You are a bad girl.. tenten-chan!" she chuckled evilly... as she held her hair tightly! The harder Tenten's groan, the harder Kikyo pulled her hair.

Lights were everywhere... as if the aura of their powers were clushing. Powerful powers... ready for a kill.

"Die you bitch..." Of course a way to defeat a bitch is to...a BITCH FIGHT!

"Try me!" Tenten snarled... as she pulled her face down down... down. "You're going to hell..."

"I'm already in hell..." Temari-Kikyo smirked.

They back away... panting... panting really hard. The sweat on their bodies are falling like Naruto's saliva when sleeping.

"Come on. Come. What're you waiting for? come on get me... get me... get me..."

She kicked her. She kicked her back. She slapped her. She slapped her back. And the actions go on and on...

**Round 1:**

On the left corner... weighing 100 tons... wearing no bras... Kunai Tenten!

On the right corner... weighing 100 tons... wearing T-back... Kikyo-Temari!

**FIGHT!**

"Stop! Stop it you two! Stop!" It was the freaking freakzoid... waking up just in time.

"Neji-kun..." Tenten soften while Temari-Kikyo smirked knowing Tenten's weakness.

"Oh... good evening Neji-KUN" She went nearer to Neji and unexpectedly... KISSED him... eeeeewww.

"You bitch! go to the bitchy world!" She attacked her as Temari-Kikyo looked at her smugly. She was about to reach her face when someone stopped her and slapped her right into her face... it was...

NEJI.

"Neji... why?" Her eyes starts to form tears

"Don't hurt her. She's important to me..." It was his reply... his face was stoic. No emotions at all. She then heard an evil chuckle from Temari-Kikyo.

"What about me... am I not important?" She asked, the words just came out of her mouth unconsciously. How could Neji say those things to her. She loved him with all her heart, and this is all she received in return? A slap?

"No. I only love Kikyo." and with that... Tenten ran crying.

**CUT!**

* * *

**Scene 12: Take 1**

Few days past and Naruto and Hinata had this strange awkwardness with each other. Naruto was really shy towards Hinata and they barely talk to each other. One afternoon, as Naruto hurriedly went to Ichiraku. He saw Hinata waiting for him at the bridge.

"Hinata-chan... I... I..." he stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Naruto-kun.. well I'm leaving. I'm going back to HongKong... uhmm. that's all. bye!" She smiled one last time.

"wait..." but it was too late. She was gone.

**CUT!**

* * *

**Scene 13: take 1**

"Shika-kun... my mom called and she said that she is done with her work in NASA... and ready to go home. Meaning... I'm... I-I... I..."

"I also received a letter from my father.. he's also coming back..." Shikamaru lowered his eyes and stared at the floor.

"Oh.. Shika-kun!" she ran towards him... crying on his shoulder.

"Shikamaru-sama and Ino-sama... I received a message from Lou-sama's parents saying they'll be arriving tonight... and we're leaving..." Lee said with tears flowing from his eyes like waterfalls.

All of them cried except Gaara... well... they're be leaving each other now. This is so sad.

**CUT!**

* * *

**Scene 14: Take 1**

A pink haired girl walked across the cold streets of Konoha. She brought her jacket closer to her as her tears kept falling on her cheeks.

Something happened to them that night. They did it. And it was all a mistake. A very big mistake. A very very big mistake.

And what hurt her most is that he didn't react... nothing. As if nothing happened. He was her first. Is she his first too?

They felt something though... but it was merely sexual pleasure... nothing else. Didn't he realize that she's falling... falling in love with him? Nope. He didn't. Because he only lusted her. Pure freaking Lust. Love?? You can't find that in his dictionary...

"Bastard!" I'm leaving this place... and if its the last thing I'll do! I'm going with Hinata. I'm going to HongKong.

BEEEP

She got a message... from Tenten. She's leaving Konoha. Hinata's leaving Konoha, Ino's leaving Konoha and I'm going with them.

Their 18 years of friendship had been erase... broken... damage beyond repair. To think, she was in love with him. To think she did everything for him... everything. But he didn't see that.

Because he was BLIND.

**CUT!**

* * *

**Scene 15: Take 1**

"fuck" he muttered as he sat on the edge of his bed... wearing only his boxer shorts.

"damn" What's wrong with him. He got what he wanted. He want her in his bed. And he did. He had always wished to sleep with her. And he did. He had always wished to touch her in places no one had touched before. And he did. He had always wanted to claim her and... HE DID.

What else is lacking? He had already achieve the pleasure he wanted to gain from her. He always wanted to see her breathing heavily beneath him and make her moan out his name. but now? what's wrong?

He already took something very special to her... her innocence. He's insane... he's mental and he's crazy.

He didn't plan to do those things to her. He promised himself he'll never pursue his desires towards Sakura, his best friend. He promised he would never hurt her. Doing things like this...

He was having a mental block that time. He can't help it. She looks tempting. So he took advantage of the situation. It happened because it was destined. It happened due to envy. He was envy.

He was envy because she always focus on his BROTHER. She ONLY loves his BROTHER. She only notices his BROTHER... what about him? He had always been beside her ever since. Just freaking beside her, but did she notice?no... did she notice that he was not only lusting her.. well part of it. Okay half of it. but he felt something a lot deeper like.. uhmm .. love? Yeah. But she didn't because it was always brother. Brother. BROTHER!

**CUT!**

* * *

**Scene 16: Take 1**

"Goodbye Konoha!" the four girls muttered sadly. They'll be leaving Konoha. Leaving their special someones. Leaving special memories they had experience and enjoyed. It was the end now. It was definitely goodbyes.

They didn't even see them one last time. Their plane departed leading to a new chapter of their life (cheeesY).

"Miss! Flight 109?" A dark haired boy asked the flight attendant. Instead of answering him, she flirted.

"Oh... you look handsome.. would you like go out with me or something?" she closed the gap between them. What a very forward flight attendant. At least, another member of Sasuke's fans club.

He pushed her and said. "Whatever... I need an answer now!" He glared at her. She backed away and return to her position and immediately checked the flight.

"It -uhhmmm... already departed." she said shakily. Sasuke was devastated. He walked slowly towards the waiting area of the airport. He sat and covered his face with his hands.

Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto... rushed towards him.

"We're too late" Naruto said sadly. Nyahahaha! Serves you right assholes!

**THE END**

**CUT!**

* * *

"That's the ending? It's stupid." Naruto whined.

"Fine... fine... let's continue." Kakashi mumbled.

* * *

**Scene 17: take 1**

A year later...

**GIRLS:**

"I never thought we would return to this place... this place is full of memories... happy and SAD memories" Ino muttered, her eyes travelling around the area. She really missed this place.

"Yeah... LET'S go to the carnival!" Sakura exclaimed changing the awkward topic. She too had so many memories of this place. And some memories are better forgotten.

"Okay let's go... a-go-go!" Ino said cheerfully. Pulling Tenten who was also very emotional.

"o-kay" The shy Hinata agreed. _Naruto-kun.._

**BOYS:**

"neh? neh? let's go to the carnival!" Naruto playfully shouted.

"I'm busy..." Neji and Shikamaru murmured.

"..." Sasuke didn't reply. He doesn't want to go to that place again it would just bring memories back.

"You should go you guys... There are lots of girls coming." Kakashi appeared suddenly... "Besides it wouldn't hurt if you go." He smirked.

"Fine. Fine. Fine." the three whispered... while Naruto smiled brightly...

_"Don't worry boys... you'll thank me for this" _and he was gone.

**CUT!**

* * *

**Scene 18: Take 1**

The girls walked towards the ferrieswheel and so were the boys. And fortunately, they bumped with each other literally.

"Ouch! That hurts... watch where you're going..." They mumbled as they comforted their sore humps.

"You're the one who wasn't watching... are you blind?" it was the annoying voice of a white eyed coffee haired guy...

They looked up. They were shocked at all. They didn't believe what they saw.

"You!?" They all yelled... they turned away and dust off their clothes... Sakura on the other hand had a difficulty in standing up... "Hey I need help here!" She announced asking for some assistance from her girl friends.

She expected them to lend a hand but got Sasuke's hand instead. She didn't took it. She stood up by HERSELF. In your face chickenshit! she always wanted to kill him for hurting her so much. For giving her pain... but she can't because...

"Sakura. You left." It was an unexpected dialogue from Sasuke.

"I have my own decisions... Sasuke." Her voice were harsh and everyone got silent. She walked away. But was held by two strong arms... wow so dramatic it makes me cry a thousand peanuts... anywaysss

"Tenten!" They heard Neji called as Tenten ran away... He rushed beside her... "What's wrong with you!? Where had you been..." _I been to London to visit the queen... _

"What is it for you...?" She glared at him with the most venomous glare she had. More venomous than the most venomous. You get my point?

"I'm sorry... I-I... I love you" Woaaah... that was new. She chuckled... love... love? Neji never have feelings.

"Yeah right... I believe you!" she said sarcastically. She hates him. She hates him. She hates him.

"Ino. I miss you." Another name was mentioned... it was the almighty Shikamaru.

"Oh.. I miss you too." She hugged Shikamaru tightly. At least they had a happy ending... except that they don't have Lou... too bad.

"Hinata-chan!" Oh so many calling. why not just say it directly. You're wasting time, my goddess.

"i-I..." he stuttered even the over confident with thick face and lips... Naruto was definitely and absolutely nervous.

"HEY! FASTER SAY IT!" Kakashi said from behind the camera...

**CUT!**

* * *

**Scene 19: Take 1**

"I really.. I really.. L-o... ve you." he blushed stupidly.. Moron

"Sorry... I didn't catch that" She asked the CHO CHANG STYLE...

"Sakura...!" here we go again, she's leaving again.. but now. HE. WON'T LET. IT.

They rushed and followed her to the clock tower... as Sasuke was about to reach and grab Sakura. A powerful aura came... what's this? Another enemy...

"Vohahahaha..." they heard an evil crazy totally stupid voice... whose voice? WHAT!? Kakashi!!

"Kakashi-sensei?" It came like a question rather than an exclaimation. Sasuke poked the stupid dobe.

"I mean.. er-- Kakashi! the stupid copy cat...!!!" Naruto doubtedly said. This is **plain **_**stupid.**_

"Why are you here?" Sakura questioned. Why is he here anyway... _I thought he's our director and now an antagonist... what the heck...!? Next time, I'll never do any movie making again.!!_

"I'm the highest among the highest villain!! I'm a descendant of the DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN... har har har"

"What are we going to do now!? This isn't in the script!" Lee and Gaara came... wow... it was totally confusing.

"Er--- gaara-bow and Lee-Meow!" Ino rushed to their side and whispered "What's going on??"

"We don't know either..." They answered back.

"What's happening... the sky is falling!" They sweatdropped and looked at Naruto dumbly... chicken little?

"What you gonna do with all this mess... all this mess... inside this film? I'm gonna make you cry... make you cry.. make you cry..." Temari arrived with The evil gang... and er--- the VOID Ramen... the negative ramen of all ramens? This would be a fight between matter and anti-matter.

"Oh... Neji-kun... did you miss me?" Came Temari-Kikyo's voice.. _I hate my role.._

"huh?" he looked at Temari asking for answers... Temari just mouthed _"say no"_

"okay... uhmm.. NO!" he smirked... the cutest smirk!

"You! You... er-- girl?!" Tenten thought of an adlib... and attacked her.

"YOu..!?" she hadn't thought of any so she continued to fight of course... it was all an act! They were all busy attacking... fighting biting... anything... thing... thing... that they didn't notice that Kakashi held Sakura hostage.

They heard a big yelp... it came from...

Kakashi! "Hey Sakura! this is still an act..." he whispered so she could stop poking him... it really hurts.

"Sasuke.. say goodbye to your precious Sakura..." and Kakashi blew the whole place.

SLOW MOTION: charness

"hnnnn.." Sasuke hurried toward Sakura and held her closer and whispered...

They all died!

**THE END Part II.**

**CUT!**

* * *

**Scene 20: Take 1**

Before they died.

"Hinata-chan! I'll protect you no matter what... because I love you... and you were always my number one!" wow cliche-ic.

"Tenten.. the truth is... What I said about loving Kikyo... it was only the way so she could leave you alone and won't hurt you... I really really... er--- you're very very er--- I LOVE YOU!" another cliche-ic scene.

"Oh Shika-kun... I-I... I'm pregnant... hehehe" LOL...

"Sakura... I need you... I... I... I..." he hadn't said the word love to her... even before they died... but its okay... Sakura knew it in her heart.

**THE END as in THE END.**

**CUT!**

* * *

"Excuse me?? We died... and you won...!??" Naruto was on high and was ready to savage the silver haired guy...

When... "SAKURA!" she fainted, she was so tired. "She needs rest... she's just tired."

"I'll carry her..."

* * *

**Boredteenager: **Thank you! Thank you! What do you think? What do you think about the ending? Nice eh?? Laughs evilly

**REVIEW! **

**-shayver- **


	8. Iskalambergert

**Sasuke's Uncontrollable Lust**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own a dog.

**Chapter 8:**

Iskalambergert

* * *

_"I'll carry her..."_

"er-- uhhmmm okay... Sasuke." Naruto thought confusely. Even though, he really want to carry HIS Sakura-chan. But this is the best way the two would have peace with each other.

He picked her up, piggy-back style and walked along the shores towards their cabin. He looked above the sky, it's full of stars.. it's atmosphere is just like the time it happened.

She's slipping off. So he brought her back up again. He sighed. The atmosphere's reminding him of the incident he doesn't want to happen again.

It would be a complete chaos if that thing occur. It was the most terrifying, most scary and most hideous thing that happened to him. It was something that he regret doing.

They were 12 years old back then and it all started when...

* * *

The night was dark, of course it's dark, it wouldn't be called night when it's not dark anyway... The sky was a blanket of charcoal with small twinkling light... the stars.

"Shit, I'm late. She's going to be mad again." He hurried toward his house.

"I'm home... er-- Sakura?" He said in soft tone. Where's brother? He proceeded to the kitchen and read the note inlisted on the refrigerator.

_I'm having an urgent meeting right now. So, you two. Don't do anything stupid... Itachi._

"Sakura." he called again. Where is she? He rushed toward his room. They aren't staying in one room during this time.

He looked at his phone. One message.

_Teme... Sakura will get mad if you don't go home early for dinner. Ja! Good lUck... I'll pray for your soul..._

"Damn dobe..." he muttered as he continued to look for her. Wait. What about the guestroom...He opened the door revealing a form. Sitting quietly on the edge of the sofa bed.

"Sakura. Well. Uhmm..." he looked at her nervously. He forgot about the dinner. He thought it would be next month. How stupid.

"You're late." She mumbled in a very very soft voice... almost a whisper.

"Hey, I have my reasons." he adjust his eyes on the dark room.

"Like what?" She stood up... walking close to his side.

"er-- I lost my handkerchief. No need to explain." He lied, obviously.

She looked at him with intense green eyes. Here we go again.

"Jerk!! DId you forget that this dinner is very special to me? It's the 7th anniversary of our friendship!?! How could you do this to me?! I waited for almost two hours! I planned this dinner for months and it was ruin for a lost handkerchief?? I'm not stupid... Sasuke. Tell me... you forgot about this dinner right? And you thought it would be next month?? Right?? and now you thought of a very stupid excuse to cover up for your huge mistake..."

_Er-- Sakura can read minds_

"Aa. It's no big deal. We can do it tomorrow." he backed off.

"No big deal? Tomorrow? Excuse me! The significance of the celebration would be gone. YOu know what I mean? huh??"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Listen to me. You're a heartless idiot. I never asked you for something. You're such a jerk. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!"

_I really need to silence her up or I wouldn't get peace here... What to do? What to do?_

He kissed her. Pulling her closely... he receive some hmmphh.. from Sakura.

_Heck. This was their second kiss. And it felt a lot nicer and sweeter than the last time. We were young back then when we had our first kiss. It was just lips to lips touching._

_It was also because of a stupid superstition. My mom decided to bring me to New York with her. Of course, it brought a great impact on the two of us._

_We were so desperate that time to stay with each other that we were thinking of having a baby. Yeah, they said if you have a baby... you would stay together forever. We thought that kissing is the process to have a baby. We thought that if I kiss her... she would be pregnant. We were seven years old for Pit's sake. _

_So we kissed. And nothing happened. And that was the history of our first kiss. _

_I felt her become more sweeter... taste like strawberry with a mixture of M&M's chocolate. I got more excited._

_This isn't bad... not bad at all..._

NOt bad my ass. Yeah... and he wished he hadn't did that. For it led to a superb chaos. He broke away. Feeling blood rushing everywhere else. Blood rushing to his face... to his nose.

_Nose bleed._

"Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun..." he can still see Sakura's flush face. He smirked. He wanted to laugh at her but was too weak to do it.

The next time he remembered. He was in the hospital. With lots of chocolates, Card and flowers around his huge room. Yeah... he was admitted in the hospital for too much loss of blood. That was stupid, plain stupid.

"Get me out of here." He mumbled still very calm as his sharingan activated.

"Relax... as if you would stay like this forever?" Itachi tossed the apple to him as he catched it with ease.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked unconsiously. It was his habit that everytime he wakes up he would always ask about Sakura.

"With Neji." Itachi said teasingly.

The commas on his eyes revolve faster.

"Hey... chill out will ya... lil bro. I was just teasing you. She just bought something for us to eat." His sharingan relaxed as he closed his eyes and let himself fall into the soft sheets of fiber.

He opened his left eye and looked at the flowers and chocolates arranged properly in different places.

"What are these?" he pointed at the mountain of letters. Pink to be specific.

"Sent by your fangirls and _fangays..." _Itachi tooked one and read it.

_Thou art Thou Sasuke-kun, please get well soon. I love you and you love me. We will be a family. With 2 daughters and one handsome heir. Please get well soon... _

_Love,_

_George_

"George?" he cocked his brow. George is a guy's name? Right?

"yah, he's gay" He pulled another card from the huge mountain...

_Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Impregnate me!! er-- get well soon!! _

_Love,_

_Ronald_

"Yuck, how could you impregnate a guy?" he rolled his eyes. Feeling really disgusted.

When the door opened.

"Oh.. Sakura, you're back, sit down. I got something to ask you." Itachi sat on the large white sofa.

"huh?" she smiled at him and sat on the bed next to Sasuke. Just completely beside him.

"What did the two of you doing inside the guestroom so dark and well er-- dark?" he asked them while the two started to blush furiously.

"Nothing." Was Sasuke's fast reply... then silence took over the place.

"I need to go now." Itachi yawned and walked out of the room leaving the two alone.

"Er-- Sasuke-kun, I need to go home too. I'll go back here tonight. I'll prepare your clothes... okay?" She smiled and kissed his hair.

She acts like his mother. She treats him somewhat like a son.

"Don't leave this place. Always stay in bed. Or you'll get sick again. Don't strain yourself okay?"

"Whatever." he heard her giggle and then he closed his eyes again... he then heard noises. Lots of noises.

"Sakura? Are you still there?" he looked at the wall clock. It's already 7 o'clock. Time sure fly fast.

"Sakura?" She's not here yet. It's already night time. Who's gonna feed me?

He continued to hear lots of noises. What's the noise all about? Maybe Naruto. or maybe nurses. Or maybe fangirls!? or worse... he gulped... _FANGAYS!!_

"Sasuke-kun? are you there?" low deep voices... yuck. Just the sound of it makes him wanna puke. A big muscular body emerge from the door. He pretends to sleep.

"Sasuke-kun's so cute!" A group of the same species squeeled.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" It's a girl's voice...

"Sasuke-kun is ours!! We love Sasuke-kun!!!" he's fangirls exclaimed. He had no choice but to open his eyes to see. Lots of them. Lots of fangirls and lots of fangays. Fighting over him!!

"Oh! lOok Sasuke-kun's awake!! Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!!" they rushed towards him... trying to touch him.

His eyes widened and went directly to the window. He sees a huge group of people. He can even see police with their guns.

"Fangirls and fangays... surrender now. You're already surrounded." One of the police said in his megaphone.

"NowaY!! Sasuke-kun's ours" a girl shouted from the upper room. So it mean... they had totally dominated this place. And they're all after him!!!

"Get away... bitch" A fangay shouted at a red-haired fangirl.

"No way... over my dead body..." she hissed.

If he couldn't get out of this mess. He would be totally dead now. He was about to jump off the 20 floor hospital when he saw a splash of pink in the crowd.

Looking at her intensely. He could see the movement of her mouth saying.

"Don't Sasuke-kun, stay there. We'll save you."

He really wanted to go and just jump. Besides he wouldn't die. But if Sakura wished him to stay and he'll stay. Because that what friends are for. You trust each other. Ooowzz.

He backed off... and decided to run. While the presidents of his fangays and fangirls fight. He took the chance to go out and... ran.

Run.

Hands were trying to catch him. He hurried. His nose is starting to bleed again. He ran down the stairs because the elevator were already full of his fans.

DIfferent faces were looking at him... wanting to have him.

"Sasuke-kuuun!! we love you!! be the father of my child!!"

"Sasuke-kuun!! Please have me in your bed!!!"

"Sasuke-kuuun!! I'm very beautiful!! Please have me!! I want you!!"

He looked at the last elevator. It was the only one without his fans. He needs to get there. Now!!

Someone pulled him down. He landed face first. Who did that will die!! HIs sharingan activated as blood flow through his nose. He's getting really dizzy. He needs to get there.

Yes, he made it and pushed the button really hard. It closes.

"Sasuke-kun!! Wait!! We want you!! Please be with us!! forever!!"

"Dream on. Fuckshit."

And he was gone. He hurriedly went to the police and was greeted with a tight hug by Sakura.

"I told you to stay... you didn't listen to me!! There's secret door in the C.R. it's a passage way toward the main entrance." _What!!?? Why didn't you tell me earlier!!? _Then he doze off.

Fangirls and Fangays were having a stampede in the opening of the hospital. They were very eager to get their Sasuke-kun...

Unfortunately, NOBODY died in the stampede...

And that end up the thing why Sasuke doesn't want this incident to happen again.

**Lesson for the day:** Never use handkerchief as an excuse for being late.

* * *

He arrived in their cabin and place her gently in the bed. He brushed the offending hair on her eyes off and smirked.

"Goodnight Sakura." He whispered and went to his own bed. He easily doze off because he was damn tired.

Morning comes and it's time for them to go home.

"Pack your things and go directly on the bus" Tsunade commanded with authority.

"Okay!!" Everyone shouted in response.

She looked for Sasuke. She wants to ask him something. oh, there he is!

"Sasuke-kun?? Are you the one who carried me last night??" she asked nervously.

"Hn" he nodded.

"Really!? can you do it again!? please!? please!" She didn't wait for him to say yes, she immediately jumped on his back. What's the use of asking?

"You're heavy." He stated. Holding her properly so she won't fall.

"Mou, whatever..." she smiled. She missed him.

* * *

The ride on the bus was silent. Sasuke took the opportunity to sleep. Sakura on the other hand... got busy looking at the sky.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun!? Look! it looks like a bunny" She pointed at the cloud. Receiving no reply. She poked him slightly but only budged a little... making something to fall.

She took it. It's a picture. He still have this? A picture of her hugging Sasuke on his stomach and another girl.

The girl has beautiful brown hair with amber eyes. She's very pretty indeed.

_He's still keeping this picture?_

She saddened at the memory. The girl was a friend. She's smart, talented and artistic. She's pretty too. She's perfect and...

_She's Sasuke-kun's first love._

_

* * *

_

**Boredteenager:** Shocking?? Yeah I know. More revelations next chapter... it's getting complicated right? don't worry you'll understand sooner or later. Iskalambergert everyone!!!

**Some clarifications: **Sasuke doesn't LOVE Sakura. He likes her. He lusted on her. He's fond of her... but not LOVE. Sakura's feeling for Sasuke on the other hand... er-- you'll know next chapter. Ja!!

**Review! -shayver-**


	9. Friend of Mine

**Sasuke's Uncontrollable Lust**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Friend of Mine

* * *

_(Sakura's Point of View)_

_She's Sasuke-kun's first love_

Ouch... remembering that thought hurts me. I don't know why it hurts me. I always like Itachi, but the thought that Sasuke loves another girl.. stabs me. kills me. drowns me. eats me. you get my point?

I continue staring outside the window, clutching the picture firmly but carefully.. not to crumple it.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked with his usual stoic face. Even though his mouth isn't moving but I know what's in his mind.

"Don't worry I'm okay. I'm just a bit cold." I lied. How could it be cold when it's in the middle of summer.? Nice excuse Sakura. YOu're such a genius. I thought sarcastically.

"Hn..." He took a towel and covered it over my body and relaxed back and continued his nap.

I sighed deeply. _Why do I need to see this picture again?? Damnit! _

I took my ipod... Sasuke gave it to me last Christmas. How sweet. I smiled inwardly... I continued to stare at the picture. At the face of the girl. I was starting to doze off... ever slowly... with the music playing on my mind.

Friend of Mine.

* * *

**I've known you for so long you are a friend of mine**

_"Sasuke-kun and I are friends ever since we're four years old"_

_Four year old Sakura wearing a cheap princess costume and a paper crown... _

_Four year old Sasuke wearing a cheap knight costume and has a wooden sword..._

"Sasuke-kun.. carry me please!! I want to be a princess!!"

"Hn. You're heavy." He looked at her with his tired face...

"Please... neh? Sasuke-kun...!! I want to be a princess!!" She heard him sighed...

"Okay..." He said with his little voice...

"Yay!! Yadda!!" The princess smiled happily as she climbed unto his back.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked cutely as she hugged him tightly on the neck

"hn?"

"I love you!! Do you love me??" she asked innocently...

"Of coursh...you're my friend."

"..." the princess remained silent...

They then proceeded to their castle... a cheap castle made of green fresh and yellow dried leaves...

**But is this all we'd ever be?**

_"But we will always remain friends..."_

_Six year old Sakura sitting on the tree crying..._

_Six year old Sasuke sitting beside Sakura on the tree wiping her tears..._

"Don't cry..."

"Sasuke-kun... Jiggy-chan died... Jiggy-chan died..." she hicupped

"..."

"No one will love me now... I'm alone... Jiggy-chan is gone.. buried ten feet below the ground..."

"..."

"I'm alone now... no more Jiggy-chan... me love Jiggy-chan so much..."

"..."

"no one loves me anymore..."

"I do..."

"really...?" she hicupped again...

"I love you... coz you're my best friend..."

"..." she remained silent...

**I've loved you ever since you are a friend of mine**

_Seven year old Sakura taking a bath on her minipool..._

_Seven year old Sasuke playing with her on her minipool..._

"Sasuke-kun... will you cry if I drown...??" she played with the clear water...

"You're weird" he looked at her skeptically

"Neh?? Sasuke-kun!!" She grabbed his arms tightly...

"What??" he groaned in annoyance..

"Answer my question!" she exclaimed with impatience.

"No..." he said... simply

"You want me to die??" she saddened at what he said.

"Of course... not." she lightened up.

"Why wouldn't you cry if I drown?" she asked again... hugging his left arm... securely..

"Because I don't need to cry..."

"Why?" her eyes widened with curiousity.

"Coz... I won't let you drown..."

"Does this mean you love me!??"

"Yeah... You're my friend. Sakura."

"..." the girl remained silent.

**And babe is this all we ever could be?**

**

* * *

**

**You tell me things I've never known**

**I've shown you love you've never shown**

_Nine year old Sasuke wearing a tuxedo... looking handsome._

_Nine year old Sakura wearing a cute gown... looking beautiful._

"Sakura?"

"what?" she asked excitedly...

"She said Yes. Momoka I mean."

"really?" she frowned... she tried to look pretty... so she could dance with Sasuke-kun tonight... but Sasuke-kun would be dancing with Momoka-chan...

and not her...

"Well. Thank You. For helping me. You know what I mean." he smiled and kiss her on the cheek...

"Anything for you..."

"I know you love me..." Sasuke grinned as he fixed his tux.

"As always..." she smiled fakely... She does everything for him. Even if it means... erasing her happiness...

"I love you." Sasuke hugged her tightly

"..." she hugged him in return... it was so easy for him to say those freaking words.

"You're such a good friend Sakura." Sasuke added.

"..." she remained silent...

**But then again when you cry I'm always at your side**

_Ten year old Sakura sitting beside Sasuke on the couch... while rubbing his back... slowly_

_Ten year old Sasuke sitting on the couch... hands covered on his face... crying softly..._

"Sasuke-kun..."

"..."

"Don't cry... I'm here for you..."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"..."

"Always remember... I'm always here to love you"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun...?"

"You just love me because I'm your best friend..."

"..." she remained silent...

**You tell me 'bout the love u had I listen very eagerly**

_Eleven year old Sasuke played soccer on the field..._

_Eleven year old Sakura cheered as Sasuke played soccer..._

"Go Sasuke-kun!!" she cheered... she was not alone on the bleachers... Sasuke's fans were around the area... crowding the place...

"Go Sasuke-kun!!" a familiar voice cheered... it wasn't hers but Momoka's.

"Goal!! Uchiha Sasuke had hit the ball into the goal!! Malambaburns won!!"

Sasuke hurried towards Sakura and hugged her tightly...

"I won..."

"Duh..." she smiled and return the hug.

"She cheered. I heard her cheered."

"Yeah..." she smiled... weakly.

"She's perfect." Sasuke murmured as they walked home..

"..." she didn't talk... it hurts her.

"You okay?"

"..er-- yeah"

"Are you happy for me?"

"of course... your happiness is mine too..."

**But deep inside you'll never see**

**This feeling of emptiness that makes me feel sad**

"I love you Sakura..."

"... because I'm your best friend... I know that Sasuke" she looked at him... hiding the emptiness she felt. It's okay. As long as Sasuke's happy she's happy...

She ran toward their favorite past time... and drag Sasuke along...

**But then again I'm glad **

_I don't care if you wouldn't love me in return... as long as I know you'll always be with me... _

_as my friend..._

_OUCH... _

_And the reason behind why I like Itachi... is just a cover up... to my real feelings... that the truth I'm deeply in love with his younger brother..._

_

* * *

_

"Sakura! Wake up! We've arrived" Ino shoved her. She then looked around, looking for someone.

"Where's Sasuke-kun??" Feeling a little disappointed on why he didn't wake her up and just left her behind.

"He got your things ready. He told me not to wake you up.. but heck.. do I care.?" Ino snorted like a pig.

"Whatever. Anyway... help me get up." She extended her arms. Ino noticed the sad look on her face.

"Er-- What's wrong??" Ino examined Sakura.

"I had this silly dream.. it was weird and kinda frustrating."

"Define Frustrating?" Ino asked curiously.

"Let's just say.. it was a dream of unrequited love." She saw her mouth turned to "oh". Ino started to comprehend but didn't show any expression of comprehending. She maintained the 'What are you talking about' Look.

Sakura smirked and covered up what she had just said.

"Naah. I was just joking. I didn't had my daily cookies and cream ice cream.. that's why." She smiled awkwardly. She's such a bad lier. But a very good deceiver. No one ever found out what she's really feeling inside.

"Now stand up. Sasuke-kun said, he'll be waiting for you. So hurry up."

"hn..." She nodded and listened to the last lyrics of the song.

**I've known you all my life you are a friend of mine**

**I know this is how it's gonna be**

**I've loved you then and I love u still ur a friend of mine**

**Now I know friends are all we ever could be **

_Sad..._

_

* * *

_

"Sakura. Hurry up." Sasuke called out from the outside. His face turned into a scowl. He's obviously pissed.

"Wait!? You don't need to be that grumpy..." She complained and hurriedly went to his side.

"Whatever." He glared at her. _Annoying._

Ang the next thing she knew, she arrived in her house. Home sweet home.

"I'm back...! yay!" She squeeled happily. She misses her bed. Those soft comfortable bed.

"What are you so happy about?" A voice came out.

"What are you so grumpy about?" Sakura replied back as she jumped on his lap. It was their daily routine especially when they watch television. Sakura end up sleeping while sitting on his lap. While he had the burden of carrying her upstairs towards their room.

"You're heavy and I'm tired."

"So?"

"Sakura. Don't be so annoying and hard-headed."

"Sakura. Sasuke. oh you're back... but heck. I can't stay any longer I need to buy some food for dinner... Ja!" Itachi said and bid goodbye. Wow. That was damn fast.

"Okay! Bye!" She said cutely as she continue to sit on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke's face on the other hand...darkened.

"Whatev-- hmmp" Sasuke had caught her lips again and threw her back on the couch... with him hovering her.

Their somewhat... kiss-groan-kiss-moan-kiss-kiss-groan-moan session had been stopped when the doorbell rang.

"hn." Sasuke muttered kinda annoyed, leaving a blushing red face Sakura... with unbutton blouse and swollen lips.

Sasuke then opened the door revealing... A brown hair girl with amber eyes. She jumped over Sasuke and pressed her lips firmly on his.

"Sasuke-kun? Who's at the door?" Sakura asked but stopped as she saw the scene upon her.

_"Momoka-chan??"_

* * *

**Boredteenager:** At last... I'm done. At least you figured out Sakura's point of view. Thank you for the reviews and support! Lav yah all!

**Review! -shayver-**


	10. Amusement Park

**Sasuke's Uncontrollable Lust**

_Boredteenager_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **I own a dog.

**Cookies & Cream, Rocky Road, Coffee Crumble Ice cream and a planet of thank you's: **to my reviewers... who gave me inspiring reviews... and push my ego to write more... ahehehe... Thank You! Thank you! Thank you!

**Chapter 10:**

Amusement Park

* * *

**Last Song Syndrome:**

_I believe I can fly..._

_I believe I can touch the sky..._

_I think about it every night and day..._

_Spread my wings and fly away..._

_I believe I can soar..._

_I see me running through that open door..._

_I believe I can fly..._

_I believe I can fly..._

_I believe I can fly..._

_

* * *

_

_"Momoka-chan??"_

The so-called Momoka broke her kiss with Sasuke and stared blankly at Sakura. She hates Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura-_chan_ long time no see..." She released her hands on Sasuke and walked closer to Sakura until she was just infront of her.

Sakura's face saddened knowing that Momoka's here.

"Oh Hi... Momoka-chan! W-what are you doing here?" She asked. Giving Momoka a big warm hug which Momoka returned.

"Do you need to ask that question?" Momoka cocked an eyebrow making Sakura feel that she is more powerful than her.

"I-I'm sorry." She bowed her head. Sasuke frowned.

Seeing this Momoka turned to her PLASTICITY mode... giving Sakura a smile... which can make blind people... blind_er.._

"It's okay... Sakura. No need to apolize.. besides where close friends."

"Oh... thanks." Sakura looked at the other direction and decided to proceed to the living room..

But was caught by Sasuke...

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. Of course duh. In the living room. Are you blind or maybe you turned blind due to Momoka's smile.?

"Living room." She said a bit blunt. Sasuke then decided to follow her but was stopped by Momoka.

She then whispered something to Sasuke whom then reacted. He then sighed and nod. Sakura caught all the events which made her really curious and an unusual feeling is starting to mutate in her body.

Jealousy? Naaah.

After that she then saw Sasuke proceed to his room while Momoka sat innocently in the living room near Sakura.

"Nice meeting you again... _Sakura..."_ She smirked.

"..." Sakura didn't reply and continued fumbling on her skirt.

"How's life? Good? Bad?" She asked crossing her legs in the process... showing Sakura. White creamy ones. It was Sasuke's type.

He once had said. He wants busty girls. Sexy with white creamy LONG legs. He wants long haired girls with large ass.. and a very small waist.

It was a complete description of her. And it was a complete opposite of her.

_"But excuse me... my legs are also long but hers are just longer okay... mine is also white and creamy... but hers is whiter and creamier... I too have large ass... but hers is just larger and I also have small waist... but hers is just smaller... though I am not that busty.. but atleast I have a something on top of my chest... and.. and.. and.._

_I have long hair!" _Yay... as if it had some big effect. Damn.

She sighed. How could life be so darn... cruel.

* * *

"What had taken him so long?" Momoka asked to herself which she blurted outloud enough for Sakura to hear.

Sakura frowned and hastily stood up. She passed by Sasuke who looked at her weirdly.

"Sakura. we're going now." Momoka said... trying her best to sound nice.

_Go to hell bi-atch..._ Inner Sakura said angrily...

_Oh my gawd if I get my hands on her red hair.. those hair would turn to Sakuragi-kind-of-hair!! aaaarrrggh..._

_I think your jealous... _inner Sakura butt-in

_And so are you... evaporate innerself..._ Sakura stated as she looked blankly at Sasuke.

Sasuke went near her and tried to kiss her on the cheek.. but she avoided it.

"Enjoy.. your _date..._ Sasuke" She told him and gave him a weak smile. She erased the "-kun" suffix.

"Are you okay? I mean do you have a fever?" Sasuke placed his palm on top of Sakura's large forehead.

"No... I'm just not in the mood right now..." She slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"You sure..?" Sasuke asked again. He was a bit worried. Why is she acting so hostile to him...?

_Duh... I mean she must be really jealous.. asshole... _Inner Sasuke popped out

_Why would she..? _

_Don't act dumb... of course... who wouldn't? She saw you and Momoka heatedly making out...!_

_We weren't making out.. dumbass.. she was the first one who kiss me._

_Still you didn't shove her off..._

_Whatever.. I'm still a man..._

_You're hopeless.. go to hell... _inner Sasuke got a little irritated. Real Sasuke had actually liked Momoka's kiss... shit. Inner Sasuke wanted Sakura only... Inner Sasuke doesn't want any other girl... Inner Sasuke doesn't like Momoka...

_Hey.. Sasuke.. never ever give up on Sakura okay?? _

_hn..._

_Never ever fall in love with another girl..._

_hn.._

_I know you had been wanting Sakura for a long time now.. so.. duuuhhh... if you wanted Sakura that much.. then screw her when no one's watching..._

Sasuke smirked.. though they always.. well argue with his innerself but they do have the same goal in life.

_To screw Sakura senselessly when the right time comes..._

"Sasuke-kun.. let's go now.." MOmoka pulled him away from Sakura.

"Bye Sakura..." He held her hands away so he could kiss her... on the cheek though.

Sakura flushed. "Bye" She murmured weakly.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun..." Momoka looked at Sasuke as she hooked her left arm tightly on his.

"hn?" He asked lifelessly.

"Let's go to the amusement park... don't forget your promise... We're going to eat at the most special restaurant." Momoka stated but Sasuke was not listening.. he was thinking of something.

_"Sakura..." _He blurted out unconciously.

"..." Momoka suddenly stopped after hearing Sakura's name from Sasuke's mouth.

"Hey.. why are you stopping? We're wasting time." Sasuke continued to walk.

Momoka hurriedly went in front of Sasuke and stopped him... tears falling from her eyes.

"Stop crying. I'm not in the mood right now." Sasuke said... his face without emotion.

"Liar." She said weakly.

"..."

"You said you loved me. You told me you love me. You told me..."

**Flashback.**

_13-year old Sasuke... back facing Sakura..._

_13-year old Sakura... looking at Sasuke's back..._

_"I like Itachi-kun..."_

_"I like Itachi-kun..."_

_"I like Itachi-kun..." _

_Those words repeated in his eardrums... he doesn't understand his feelings... _

_"I like Itachi-kun..."_

_"Well... well.. if you like big brother..uhhmmm.. I like Momoka"_

_"..." Sakura was silent._

_"..." Sasuke was silent._

_"Sasuke-kun.. you like me?" Momoka emerged behind the huge tree._

_"Yes.. I love you Momoka."_

_Sakura went running away.. crying._

**Present Time.**

"..." He didn't reply.

"Sasuke-kun.. you love me. And not Sakura."

"Tell me you don't love her..." Momoka looked at him with teary eyes...

"I.. I.."

* * *

"Why are we here... Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked shyly.. a bit confused.. They went to the amusement park.. the biggest amusement park.. which recently opened...

She was just sitting in the living room and then Itachi emerged from nowhere saying... _"Sakura... what about we go to the amusement park.."_

She sighed. People are getting weird lately...

"It's a date." Itachi said simply holding her left hand.

She really didn't catch the statement. She was too shock to understand it.

_Oh my gawd.. Itachi.. THE ITACHI.. had asked me out on a date!! What the pakerooo!!_

Sakura blushed as she looked at hers and Itachi's hand interwined...

"A d-date.. I m-mean.. w-why..?" Sakura trembled furiously. Her long time crush had asked her out on a date.

NEWS FLASH: ITACHI, Sakura's long time crush, HAD asked HER OUT on a DATE!!

"hn.. men don't need a reason to ask someone on a date..." He said smirking as he located a nice place to eat.

"Ahhmm.. o-okay" She mumbled feeling very embarrass.

"Look.. at that place it's really nice...!" Itachi smiled.. hotly as he pulled Sakura.

_Sakura!! You had scored bigtime!! _InnerSakura danced with joy...

"Where do you want to sit...?" Itachi asked looking around as if looking for someone...

"A-anywhere y-you w-want..." Sakura smiled in reply.. this was the weirdest day of her life...

"How about there..." Itachi spot a place.. a nice place.. not only a nice place but also Momoka and Sasuke..

"Sasuke...!" Itachi called out.. as Sakura followed from behind.

"Oh.. big brother... Sakura." He stared hard at Sakura. Damn life.. can life get any better.? First Momoka.. then second.. this.

"What are you doing here brother?" Sasuke glared... but Itachi didn't answer his question.

"Oh look... vacant chairs.. what about we share a table with you two..."

"You're still not answering my question."

"Well.. if you're really that excited to know then.. well okay." He stood up and held Sakura's hand. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Damn life.

"Sasuke. Momoka." Itachi smirked at Sasuke who just glared at him.

"I'm asking Sakura..." Itachi looked at Sakura who was blushing really hard. Sasuke saw this and damn he was jealous.

_"I'm asking Sakura... to be my girlfriend..."_

_

* * *

_

**Naruto's version.. of I believe I can fly**

_I believe I'm a fly_

_But I don't know why_

_Maybe my mother is a butterfly_

_And my father is a dragonfly_

_My sister is a housefly_

_My brother is a firefly..._

_I'm a fly oooohh..._

_I'm a fly!!_

**Sasuke:** Go to hell dobe...

**Naruto:** I'm a fly.. ooohhh.. my mother is a butterfly...

**Sakura: **Toinkz...

* * *

**Boredteenager:** My hands are itching to write another chapter... I am so so so so so sorry. Writer's block I say... sigh. And Geometry is chewing and gnawing and chopping and chainsawing and knifing... and nailcuttering (er?) me alive!!!

**-shayver-**


	11. Misunderstandings

**Sasuke's Uncontrollable Lust**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own a dog.

**Chapter 11:**

Misunderstandings

* * *

_"I'm asking Sakura... to be my girlfriend..."_

Nobody moved, even Momoka. It was a shocking news indeed. Sasuke, on the other hand, never imagined that this _event_ would _**EVER **_happen.

Itachi must have been _high_ with marijuana, or maybe, he was totally drunk and got hit by a raging train and got amnesia. It's not that it was totally _impossible_ for him to ask Sakura. BUT. Itachi knew and he knew about certain territories.

Sakura is definitely he's territory.

"W-well, uhmm.." Sakura stuttered as she took a glance at Sasuke. She doesn't know why was she so afraid of Sasuke's reaction, when they never had a relationship to begin with.

Itachi chuckled. "It's okay Sakura, you don't _need _to answer me right _now_."

"..ah, o-okay." Sakura was confused. What to say? _What to say?_ _**What to say?**_ Damnit!

Sasuke didn't look at anyone. Sakura tried to ask Sasuke for help, but hell to this guy, he didn't even had a reaction.

_Give me a reaction damnit! Be jealous! _Inner Sakura roared.

Sasuke is really good in disguising his emotions. He wasn't really that emotional type of guy. But he could have atleast give her a shock look at his face.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat." Itachi exclaimed loudly.

Itachi looked at Sasuke who just stared back at him blankly.

"What do you want to order? Neh? Sakura?" Itachi asked whispering. His face really near hers. This made Sasuke reacted a bit. Sasuke's face turned into an obvious scowl.

Itachi smirked.

"I-I.." Sakura couldn't speak straight.

"Uhmm, I don't k-know yet. What about you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked stammering. She looked at Sasuke and she ended up looking at a dead corpse.

"I'm going home." He said in a rather _cold _voice.

Sasuke stood up and walked boredly towards the exit with his two hands on his pockets. Momoka hurriedly stood up and followed him.

"Sasuke wait!" She called out and hastily bowed infront of Itachi. The two were then out of sight.

"Well then, it's only the two of us now. What do you want to eat?" He looked at Sakura while smiling. His smile almost reached his ears. He was definitely proud for pissing the shit out of his arrogant little brother.

"Itachi..kun." She breathed heavily.

"hn?" He asked looking at the menu carefreely.

"What, w-what were you up to?" She asked bravely. She knew Itachi's up to something. It **is **_**impossible**_for him to ask such things.

"What do you mean?" He uttered innocently. Sakura then sighed deeply.

"You _don't have _to do this, you know."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Wait up! Where are you going!?" Momoka called out, breathing in heavily. Sasuke-kun sure walks really fast.

"..." He didn't bother replying. He was totally pissed. Why? He hopes he knows why.

"Sasuke-kun please, wait for me." She panted hard wiping her sweats off her face. He stopped looking at the girl behind him.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go to the ferries wheel. You promised to go with me to the ferries wheel. You promised." She said in a pleading voice. She walked closer to Sasuke.

_You promised._ Sasuke thought grimly as he remembered Sakura's words. Sakura was crying back then because he wasn't able to fulfill his promises.

"No. I'm tired. I'm going home." He said blankly. No emotions, no feelings, nadah.

He could see her face frowned. She then sighed.

_"I get it." _She muttered to herself.

"So you are _really in love _with _her_." The first fireworks exploded. Beautiful lights painted the black sky.

* * *

"..." Itachi didn't say a word. He just heaved a small sigh and then looked at her directly into the eye. Sakura smiled at him. He could see no blush, no fangirl smile.

It was completely brotherhood.

"You can go. Follow him." Itachi smirked. Sakura just smiled and muttered _thank you._

"I've done my part. It's time to eat. Waiter!" He called out as an ever so sexy waitress went to his side.

"May I take your order?" The pretty waitress asked. She was down right sexy and she wasn't flirtatious like any fangirl he had. She smiled cutely as she ready her pen and paper.

"This is the life." Itachi said to himself and gave the sexy waitress a sexy smile.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" He asked still without emotions although his heart was beating super fast.

"You do love her." She smirked bitterly.

"..." Hell was really celebrating his misery.

"You're such a liar. You _told_ me you loved me." Momoka couldn't stop her tears from falling. The pain does hurt. The day she arrived in Konoha. She knew that everything isn't the way she expected to be.

She expected too much from Sasuke. She expected to receive his care and love. However, what she expected then was all fake. She ended up waking in the process, she woke up and witness the reality.

Sasuke Uchiha is in love with the forehead girl.

"Aah, I get it. You used me!" Momoka exclaimed loudly. The scene they were having caught some attention so Sasuke decided to pull her were there are less people.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Shut up. Let's go home. I'm tired." Sasuke said glaring at the girl who was crying hard.

"I'll stop. Just tell me.. you don't love her."

"I don't. So stop." It was so easy for him to say those words.

"Prove to me. _Kiss me._" She challenged.

* * *

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked to herself. She had made up her mind. She's going to tell him. She's going to tell him that she loved him all this time.

Well, she was a fangirl afterall, Itachi's fangirl to be exact. She knows how to look for someone who has a drop dead gorgeous aura.

Through the smell of his favorite body spray.

* * *

"Stop this." He ran his fingers on his spiky chicken hair. He was really in a bad mood. First, Itachi _invading_ **HIS** territory.

And now, Momoka acting really really annoying. Why was she making a BIG DEAL on this issue?

"I told you. I will stop. Just prove it to me. Kiss me." She insisted, this time she was smiling. He doesn't know why. Maybe because she was just really weird and can totally change her mood that fast.

"..." He didn't reply and pulled her wrist. "Let's go home. _NOW_." He said annoyed and frustrated.

"So.. You're admitting. You love her, do you?" This girl is totally pushing Sasuke's patience.

"I told you Momoka. I don't. Fine. If you need a proof. Then I'll give it to you." Sasuke said without pauses and pushed Momoka in a nearby tree.

Sasuke didn't notice the strange smile Momoka had on her face. He just crushed his mouth on hers as Momoka kissed him back.

He didn't mean to kiss her. She was just pushing him to his limit. And he was still very pissed on Itachi asking Sakura to be his girlfriend. What if she said yes? Well, she would definitely say yes. DUh. But..

He still has his hopes high. What he needs to do now is to fix his problem with Momoka.

He kissed her hard, letting out his frustration. There were no tongue involved. It was just lips to lips touching. He then pulled back, looking at Momoka's face who was strangely smiling.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" A tiny voice from behind came.

Sasuke stiffened and shifted his head towards the direction of the voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm going home." She muttered hastily and started to run to the opposite direction.

_So that's why Momoka was smiling.. weirdly. _He thought grimly as he let go of Momoka and hurriedly followed the girl..

"Sakura!"

* * *

"I'm SO _stupid_. Of course, Sasuke-kun _still loves_ Momoka." She mumbled softly. She was so damn dumb to believe that Sasuke has feelings for her.

She kept on running without minding the stares given to her by the passersby.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Where are you going?" Naruto called out but she ignored him. Naruto frowned seeing the sad look on Sakura's face and her tears.

_Sasuke-teme made MY Sakura-chan cried again. Damn that bastard._

Keep running. Don't stop. Run away. It's what you are good at, _running away._

That bastard really doesn't have even a bit care towards her. No reaction. He never had reactions. Reactions she really wanted to see from him.

She was so confused and tired that she didn't notice someone infront of her. She hit his/her chest hard. He's a HE because he doesn't have any lump on his chest.

"I'm sorry." She bowed and apologized.

"Sakura?" The familiar voice asked. She looked up to see Itachi with the anxious look on his face.

"..." She bit her lip.

"Neh? My brother's really a jackass." He chuckled and gave her a drink which she accepted.

"Let's sit there." He pointed at the bench near a huge and beautiful fountain. She followed thinking that she was tired and needs to atleast relax a bit.

No one spoke at first. Itachi well, was just staring at the stars. There were no stupid clouds to cover the beautiful twinkling of the stars.

"I felt so depress, I was thinking.. what if I die right now." Sakura spoked, taking a sip on her drink.

"Why would you want to die?" Itachi asked in a calm voice.

"I was thinking, that if I die. Would Sasuke cry?" Sakura's face darkened. Her eyes were covered with her bangs.

"That is a subjective point of view. But if you see it objectively.." Itachi murmured softly remembering the same words he heard from his brother.

"The world still continues to turn.. and life goes on, right? Itachi..kun?" Sakura smiled bitterly. Yes, that was the fact. If she dies, it would not stop the world from revolving.

"Hn.. So it's better not to die." Itachi chuckled inwardly. Sakura and Sasuke always had the same thinking. He remembered when they were still young, Sasuke exclaimed.. _"Brother, I want to die."_

He was shocked of course, what a stupid brat. He asked him why. _"Maybe, if I die. Sakura would cry over me, just like the way she cried over the dead ant."_

He was about to say something but was stopped. _"But, I'm only looking at death subjectively. In an objective point of view.. the world won't stop turning if I dies.. right? Itachi-san."_

He was so spaced out that he didn't notice Sakura crying.

"Oi, Sakura. Stop crying." He looked at her carefully. This time Sakura was not crying wildly. Only tears were falling but there were no sobbing.

_Sakura had gotten strong._

"Sakura, I'll tell you a story. Do you know what's Sasuke's first four words?" Sakura muttered no. Itachi smirked.

"Well, he was two years old then.."

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun, say mama.." Mrs. Uchiha held baby Sasuke carefully. Mr. Uchiha was holding a rattle to entertain him._

_"M-m.. ma.. mama!" Baby Sasuke said in a very tiny voice. His short hair nuzzled closely to his mother's chest._

_"Now say papa. Sasuke-kun, say papa." Mr. Uchiha held baby Sasuke's hand gently._

_"P-p.. papa!" Baby Sasuke exclaimed and laughed cutely._

_"Itachi-kun, come.. did you hear him? Now Sasuke-kun.. say Aniki." Mrs. Uchiha motioned Itachi to come closer. Young Itachi looked at baby Sasuke excitedly._

_"A-a..." Sasuke said in difficulty._

_"Aniki." Itachi repeated looking at baby Sasuke eagerly._

_"A-a.. asshole."_

_

* * *

_

Hearing that Sakura laughed loudly. Baby Sasuke or big Sasuke. They are still the same person with the same attitude.

"Sasuke-kun is Sasuke-kun." Sakura chuckled while wiping her tears.

"Sakura stop running away. Don't be afraid to be hurt." Itachi stated seriously looking at the beautiful cluster of stars.

"..." She kept silent.

"You were always chasing for happiness. But whatever you do, you'll just get tired of chasing it. Remember, happiness is nowhere to be found if you always escape from being hurt." Itachi said, being the old one. He is mature enough to give them advices.

"Thank you." Was all she could reply. Thank you for making her smile and making her laugh. Itachi is definitely a nice guy. However, he wasn't the person whom her heart cared for the most.

"Anytime." He answered as Sakura laughed. She hadn't laughed for a long time now.

* * *

Sasuke hurriedly followed Sakura's trail. _That annoying girl, why do she have to run really fast._

He really needs to explain. Because this time it wasn't Momoka who kissed him but the other way around. She might get really really mad at him.

It was just a kiss. A stupid harmless kiss.

_A kiss that could actually ruin your friendship._ His inner self. The intelligent and more emotional one came out.

_Whatever._ What he needs to do now is to find Sakura and explain everything to her. Besides she'll surely understands.

He kept running until he reached the park with a huge beautiful fountain. He looked around, Sakura's tracks stopped here. _Where is she?_ He asked panting. He was hungry. He didn't eat any dinner.

He was touching his stomach who was complaining loudly when he saw _THEM._

Sakura and Itachi.

Sakura was laughing really hard. He couldn't hear what they were talking. It doesn't matter anyway.

He felt something strange. It was not jealousy. This shocked him though, he would really get jealous when Itachi's around her. But, the feeling was very peculiar.

He felt _lonely._

"Sakura's happiness is _him. _What matters most is her happiness." He smirked bitterly. He just couldn't stop the unwanted feeling he have. _Loneliness._

He turned back with his hands on his pockets, and walked away. _Goodbye.._ He whispered softly that only the narrator of this story could hear.

* * *

"Sakura.. do you know what's Sasuke's fourth word when he was still two years old?" Itachi looked at her.

"Well, uhmm. First it was mama.. then papa. And asshole--" She paused and laughed a little. What's the fourth word, she tried to remember.

"Wait, you haven't said the fourth word, Itachi-kun." She looked at him confusely.

"My little jackass brother really likes this certain tree in the backyard.. where mom always bring him there. Do you know what it was?" Itachi asked smirking.

"No.." Sakura cocked her left eyebrow. She tried to reminisce all the trees in the Uchiha mansion.

"He's fourth word was..."

_"S-Sa-ku.. Sakura!"_ _baby Sasuke pointed at the tree with beautiful pink flowers._

_

* * *

_

**Boredteenager:** Wohooo! Yeah baby! I finished writing this one. Sorry for the long wait.. that's why I made this chapter longer, because you people deserve this chapter more than anyone else. Anyway.. I'll update my other fics before classes start. I promise. Next chapter is nearing the climax of the story. So I will try.. with all my might to reserve time in writing. So bear with me. I love you all. World peace!

Anyway, I have a question.. the suffix 'kun' can also be use for girls' names? I'm pretty confused. I was watching Bleach and they used 'kun' in a girl's name. Bleach is a cool anime, if you have time. Try it.

**Naruto: **I am a butterfly, a beautiful tiny brown butterfly.

**Sasuke: **You're a **cockroach**, you idiot.

And yeah, before I forget, this story had been completely rewritten and edited. So it's best for you to reread it. Thank you!

Don't forget your _**awesome **__reviews_!

**-shayver-**


	12. Blonde and Raven

**Sasuke's Uncontrollable Lust**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**TWELFTH CHAPTER:**

The Blonde and the Raven

* * *

The things you see may not be the things you need.

The things you want may not be the one for you.

* * *

_"S-Sa-ku.. Sakura!"_ _baby Sasuke pointed at the tree with beautiful pink flowers._

Naruto ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. _Cold._ He concluded bringing his jacket closer to his body. _Cold._ He repeated. It was about eight in the evening.

The sky was completely covered with a blanket of stars. _Nice but cold._

He was walking passed a couple of persons. He decided to go to the amusement park to have some fun _together _with Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto invited the two. However, Sakura was said to have a date with Itachi and Sasuke had a date with Momoka. He felt really left out. But it doesn't matter.

It has been 3 years since he decided to give the two some _space_ **alone.**

_"Naruto, I-I like Sasuke-kun very much.."_

He remembered those words from Sakura. Her face was really red and she was shaking in nervousness. Her eyes were covered with her bangs as the wind blew Sakura's hair.

Everyone knows that HE likes SAKURA and SAKURA likes Itachi. The first part was true but the second part of the sentence wasn't.

He was the only one who knew about Sakura's real feelings. She's quite a deceiver. Even Sasuke didn't notice this. He had promised Sakura to never tell her secret and HE DID. Because she was important to him.

_Very important to the extent that it __**hurts..**_

He continued to stroll around the ever so cheerful amusement park when someone bumped him without even saying sorry. His first reaction was to shout: _"Hey you.. you you.. bumper!"_

WOW.

But to his surprise, he saw pink.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Where are you going?" Naruto called out but she ignored him. He frowned seeing the sad look on Sakura's face and her tears.

_Sasuke-teme made MY Sakura-chan cried again. Damn that bastard._

The first thing in his mind was to kill Sasuke. But, he realized.. the situation _doesn't INVOLVE _him. It was only Sasuke and Sakura, and never NARUTO.

They were best of friends. They grew up together. Laughed together and heck even took a bath together.

_Those days were good old days. _How he wished so much that he would have experienced it longer.

* * *

"Itachi-kun, thank you for.. for cheering me up." Sakura smiled sincerely at Itachi. Itachi just gave her a smirk and a nod.

"I told you, anytime." He bowed slowly and went to another direction. He wants to try the ferries wheel before the amusement park closes.

Sakura stared at Itachi's back. He was tall and very handsome. He's eyes were beautiful dark charcoal eyes. So enticingly seductive. He's really mature and is the typical I-can-protect-you-type of guy.

He is definitely a boyfriend material.

But boyfriend material or not. Sakura has no feelings towards Itachi other than admiration. For her hearts only belongs to Itachi's arrogant, self-centered, I'm-the-king-of-the-world younger brother.

_Sasuke-kun.._

-

_Cold. Cold. Cold. Fuck. Cold. Cold. Fuck. Cold. Cold._

Sasuke repeated it all over his head. He had forgotten to bring any jacket. It was quite unusual for him not to be prepared especially when he knows it is going to be a cold night.

He was _actually_ distracted.

He wasn't use to dating someone, especially a girl... of course a girl, other than Sakura. It was like a **S**tandard **O**perating **P**rocedure that everytime he goes out with Sakura during evening occasions, he MUST not forget to bring a JACKET.

Sakura is a very weak.. vulnerable.. weak.. fragile.. little.. girl.

She needs someone to look out for her well-being. She needs someone who can protect her. Someone who knows what she likes and dislikes. Someone like _**him**_.

Sakura needs HIM and not ITACHI.

_Damn that girl. _She's making him insane.

* * *

"God. I'm so _**hot**_. Make the weather a little bit hotter please. It is so damn cold." Naruto murmured to himself as he stood by an empty corner watching people pass by and out of the amusement park.

It was almost 10pm. Few minutes from now, the amusement is going to close.

_Ichiraku is the best place in a cold situation like this._

He roamed his eyes one last time and walked slowly towards the exit. When he felt a very gloomy, I'm-going-to-the-underworld-and-meet-satan-wanna-come?-type of aura.

It was Sasuke's.

Naruto rarely sees Sasuke in this type of depression. The last time was when Sasuke heard about Sakura having a huge crush towards his almighty brother.

His look, back then, was unexplainable. He was totally devastated. But who cares about him anyway? He was the one who made his Sakura-chan cry first.

_Naruto, S-asuke.. Sasuke-kun likes Momoka._

He could still remember Sakura's face. She was so sad and if Sakura's sad, it is ten times the intensity towards Naruto. Naruto loves her more than anything else in the world.

Too bad, she couldn't reciprocate that feeling. But he was okay with that, as long as she's happy.. then life goes on. Naruto then went at Sasuke's back and tapped him.. ever so slowly.

"Hey.." His voice was gentle and soft.

Sasuke tilted his head to see Naruto. Sasuke's glare intensified as Naruto announced loudly.

"You fuck up bastard! How dare you hurt MY Sakura-chan! You hear me!! My Sakura-chan." Talk about gentleness at first.

"Go away." Sasuke answered boredly and moved forward.

"Is that the way you talk to your best buddy who is concerned with the welfare of your beloved girl?" Naruto's nose flared 360 degrees from the normal size. There were imaginary smoke coming from his hears.

"..."

"Fine. If that's the way you want, then so be it. I will NOT talk to you again. I REPEAT. I will NOT _TALK _TO **YOU** again!! Understand!?" Naruto still walking side by side with Sasuke who still has a cool composture.

"Annoying."

"What did you say!?" Naruto's already flared nose puffed some red hot steam that could cook siomai in a an instant.

"You're talking to me." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and continued walking.

"Aarrgh. You're unbelievable!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke faced him with a bored look on his face as if saying FUCK-OFF-BLONDE-IDIOT.

"We need to talk." Naruto concluded. He's patience is getting lesser everytime he looks at Sasuke. The face, the oh so handsome face, is freaking annoying, disgusting and absolutely yucky to look at. Why do girls drool over him, when in fact they could have _him? _

Naruto is the name.

"I care not." Sasuke said simply and pushed Naruto away. The closeness is disturbing him.

"I'm taking Sakura away from you." Naruto said this time with a calm tone. He has the talent to easily change moods. And god, he's really good.

"Funny." Sasuke murmured sarcastically though a part of him believed what Naruto had said.

"No, Sasuke. I'm serious."

* * *

"Achoo! God the weather is so so so cold!" Sakura had just arrived and prepared herself to bed. She went to her and Sasuke's room. It was dark, empty and cold.

_Sasuke-kun..._

Flashes of Sasuke and Momoka kissing clouded her mind. It was freakingly painful to remember those scenes because of the fact that SASUKE was _the one_ who KISSED Momoka.

She had a short shower and looked for her nightwear. She couldn't find any. Most of them were torn due to some circumstances wherein Sasuke becomes really really horny.

Some of them were in the laundry. _Shoot.. Nothing to wear in a cold and __**lonely **__night._ She decided to search on Sasuke's drawer. She opened it to see blue or black shirts and blue, white or black shorts.

She doesn't like HIS shorts. They were too big. So she decided to wear his boxer shorts instead and snatched an oversize white shirt.

Sakura looks so cute in HIS clothings and definitely looks cuter UNDERNEATH his clothings.

Feeling so tired and sleepy, she hastily jumped on their bed and covered herself with Sasuke's comforter and slowly dozed off.

She dreamt of merriland, where both of them lived happily ever after.

But dreams are dreams. They do not usually happen in reality.

_Sasuke-kun._

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Sasuke asked staring at his bowl of Ramen.

"First, because you offended me. Second, you offended MY Sakura-chan and THIRD because you had fallen for my trick of taking you here and buy me free Ramen." Naruto chuckled as he finished his fourth bowl of ramen and ordering another one.

"Pig." Sasuke snorted. It was a good thing though cause he was really really hungry. The tension and everything that had just happened was eating his intestines.

He needs a break.

"Don't be too bitter, teme. Besides, I'm happy that you really do care about her."

Naruto looked around and whispered to him. _"What really did happen?"_

Sasuke stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He had known Naruto as nosy, but he never thought he would be this irritating with a whole bunch of questions regarding the situation he doesn't want to remember.

"Well?" Naruto tapped his chopsticks on the sidings of the ramen bowl.

"..."

"Well?" Naruto waited impatiently.

"I kissed Momoka."

SILENCE. Naruto blinked once then twice then thrice. _Am I hearing the right words from the disgusting mouth of Uchiha the great!?_

The reaction time must be really long. Naruto just stared at Sasuke with an unexplainable expression. It was happiness mixed with grief and fury mixed with shock_ness_ mixed with Naruto.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

**SILENCE.**

"Sure?"

* * *

"Achoo!" Sakura sneezed.

* * *

Sasuke nodded.

SILENCE.

"Well fine by me. Although it wasn't fine the way you hurt my Sakura-chan. But about the I-am-Sasuke-almighty-and-look-I'm-kissing-another-girl-and-I-don't-care-what-Sakura-feels ATTITUDE is totally PISSING ME off!"

Sasuke remained silent.

"Fine." Naruto sighed. "It's not my business anyway. As long as I, Naruto Uzumaki, was Sakura-chan's first kiss then I don't give a damn with you kissing other girls." With that statement, Sasuke's full attention was on Naruto.

"Excuse me, I am Sakura's first kiss." Sasuke said with seriousness on his voice.

"OF COURSE NOT! Remember the incident on the beach when we were still seven years old. When YOU _intentionally DROWNED _me!"

**FLASHBACK**

Seven year old Naruto building a not-so-artistic sand castle. Seven year old Sakura helps in building the not-so-artistic sand castle. Seven year old Sasuke stared and glared at Naruto and the not-so-artistic sand castle.

"Sakura-chan! You see this _artistic _sand castle? When we grow up, I'll build you a large castle where we could live happily ever after. With our sons and daughters and--"

**WAM!**

Seven-year-old Naruto was sent flying towards the sea with Sasuke's sandal imprinted on his face.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura scolded as she ran towards Naruto. He was definitely dying and Sasuke was definitely enjoying the scene.

"Oh please kami-sama, let him live!" Sakura prayed as she pulled Naruto towards the shore with Sasuke's help of course, although he didn't do it for Naruto, he did it for Sakura.

_Let him die.. __**die..**_

"Naruto, please live.. please live!" Sakura, with her small hands pumped water out of Naruto. But still, Naruto wasn't breathing. _He's going to die._ Tears started to fall from the corner of Sakura's eyes.

And the next event was something Sasuke would regret ever seeing.

Sakura Haruno performed **CPR** on **NARUTO**... and damn it was real. Sakura's mouth pressed on Naruto's mouth. Geez it was Sasuke's number one worst nightmare.

Sasuke stood there, unable to talk, to move and even breathe. Damn that dobe. It was Sakura's first kiss. Naruto was Sakura's first kiss. And hell, jealousy is damn painful.

Sasuke was then disturbed from his painful thoughts when Naruto started coughing out water. Yes, it was true. He drowned and not just merely acting. He definitely drowned and how Sasuke wish... he didn't come back to life.

"Naruto, oh my gawd! I saved you! You are alive!" Sakura hugged Naruto tightly. _Uh-oh..._ **STRIKE TWO!**

"Arigato.. Sakura-chan.." Naruto hugged her back. **STRIKE THREE!**

_**DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

"See.. I am Sakura-chan's first kiss." Naruto crossed his arms arrogantly and looked at Sasuke with a huge grin planted on his whiskered face.

"No, that was not the end of the flashback." Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Here's the continuation."

**CONTINUATION OF FLASHBACK.**

Seven-year-old Sasuke was trembling with anger. He was like thinking. If Sakura and Naruto kiss then... then.. Sakura's going to get pregnant and have babies with Naruto.

That would be totally disgusting especially with Naruto's babies populating the world.

"Sakura..." He called out. Naruto was out of sight, he was like eating ramen. Eating a lot of ramen, he was so happy with the events. Besides he needs it too, he's not going to live for so long.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun." A cute seven-year-old Sakura with a cute red headband place on her shoulder length hair.

"You love me right?" He pulled her closer so he could see her eyes clearly.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun." She blushed at Sasuke's movement. She had liked him since they first met but Sasuke was oblivious of this because he was so busy protecting her from others.

"Then let's have babies, kiss me."

"Neh?" Sakura pulled away shocked at Sasuke's statement. Sasuke smirked at her actions. She was so damn cute with her weird expressions.

"Kiss me." He repeated innocently.

"B-but.."

"Oh yeah, first we have to rub off Naruto's saliva on your lips." With the back of his hand, he rubbed her lips roughly until he was satisfied that there are no trace of Naruto's saliva.

"Then we kiss." Sasuke pulled her in an innocent lips to lips kiss.

**END OF CONTINUATION OF FLASHBACK.**

"THAT was not COUNTED! You hear me!!?" Naruto was shouting his lungs off as Sasuke continued to eat silently.

"This could not be happening. The first lips that touch Sakura-chan is Sakura-chan's first kiss!"

"Asshole."

"JERK!"

"Dobe."

"BASTARD!"

"Whatever, anyway Naruto..." Sasuke's voice was dark and cold. With this Naruto got serious and waited at what Sasuke's going to say to him.

"The truth is the only persons I want Sakura to be with are either you and me. Becuase I know that we will always protect her no matter what happen and would always seek for her happiness." Sasuke's bangs covered his beautiful eyes.

The clock struck 12pm. It was midnight already.

"So.. you trusted me with her happiness?" Naruto said, this time his voice was as equally calm as Sasuke's. WHen it comes to Sakura's happiness. These two boys are drop dead serious.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

"So.. you trusted me with her happiness?" He asked again not believing the words he heard from Sasuke. Sasuke was a selfish man. What he wants will always be his. He doesn't want anyone to have it but him. It was quite unusual for him to share HIS Sakura to him.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

_"But what if... but what if I don't trust you, Sasuke."_

* * *

**boredteenager: **Thank you for the long wait, this is a long chapter. I'll be updating soon.. I hope.

**-shayver-**


End file.
